akane becomes a flirt
by strawberry011
Summary: for summary check inside!thanks to all who reviewed chapter 7!I appreciate it a lot!don't forget to REVIEW!ENJOY!
1. one:the wedding

**Akane Becomes a Flirt**

By: **purplerose_28**

**Summary/ Synopsis/ Description**: Hellooo people!! Here am I again with another story of mine but this time I won't be using Slam Dunk characters. I thought of using Ranma 1/2 characters since I love them too!! After watching again the episode entitled "Ranma Becomes a Flirt" an idea formed in my mind but at that time I was working on my other fanfic so this one came up late. I dunno if someone has already done a story like this and if there is just tell and I'll stop writing it… but I hope there is none… ahehehehehe…

With the title of my story I can tell you alredy know what the story is about but for those who doesn't let me tell you a little something about this story. You know Happosai right?! He is the old pervert that collects girl's undies and is really the most hentai anime character that I have ever seen. He has this band aid that has been soaked in a strong love potion that when you smell it you'll be flirting with your opposite sex. In the real episode of Ranma ½ the band aid was plastered on Ranma's nose so he becomes a flirt and chases all the girls and ask them out for a date.

To my story it won't be a band aid but a potion and Akane accidentally drank it without knowing that it's not just an ordinary drink. Just like what happened to Ranma, Akane will become a flirt. What will happen to her and what will Ranma do about it?! If you want to know the answer read this story and find out... of course don't forget to review. It's important so i'll know if the story is turning out to be boring or something... but i hope not!!hehehehe...

I hope you'll like my story… please send me all you're comments, suggestions and violent reactions!! My e-mail add is kitsune_rukawa11@yahoo.com Thank you and hope to hear from all of you… ENJOY!!

**Disclaimers apply: **I don't own Ranma 1/2 characters… but I want to bring home Ranma and Mouuse home… ahehehehe….

**~ one: the wedding ~**

He was standing at the altar wearing a tuxedo looking so handsome and dashing on the most important day of his life. The day he has been waiting for since the first day he has ever laid his eyes on her, the day that will be the start of his life with her as her husband and her as his wife. The beginning of their life together that will last for the rest of their lives. He looks around the small chapel that was decorated superbly for this important event. His smile was endless as he looks at the people around. Everyone was there on the special event of his life; his family and his bride's family, their friends and all the people that became part of his life and the life of his bride. This was the best day of his life.

Finally, the wedding music plays and the bride came out. After a few seconds she begins her march to the altar. Everyone stood and was mesmerized by the beautiful woman that was walking down the aisle. He can hear her father's crying, the giggling and whispered congratulations of her friends and classmates. This was her last minute as a single woman and the start of her life as a wife and someday as a mother too.

"Akane…" He gasped when he saw her walking down the aisle. She looks so lovely and elegant on her white wedding gown. She was like a fallen angel that was sent to him, an angel that was only made for him and none other else. "My angel…" He whispered with a smile. He can imagine how beautiful her face is even with the white veil that was covering her face.

"Isn't she lovely ?!" His friend asked.

"Yes... Akane is the most beautiful woman in the world." He replied to his best man that was standing beside him. His eyes are still glued on her. As Akane comes closer to him, he can feel the loud and crazy beating of his heart. He has never been happy, nervous and excited all at the same time in his whole life. She is the only one that can make him feel like this and will always be the only one. 

Akane's few minutes of march to the altar has finally ended and now she was standing in front of him. For him those few minutes were the longest minutes that he has waited all his life and now that Akane was standing right before him he was motionless and speechless. He can still hear his heart beating. It was so loud and wild that he thought it will burst out from his chest. He is so nervous that he might stutter or say anything stupid. He is afraid that one minute she will change her mind of marrying him and she'll run away. He is so excited that he wanted it too start and end right away. But most of all he is so very happy that finally this day is here; his wish has finally been granted.

'Akane will be my wife and she will be mine forever.' He thought as he stares at her. Right now all he wanted to do now was to hug her so tight, kiss her senseless and tell her how much he loves her. He was about to hold her hand when somebody spoke.

"Thank you Ranma." His friends said with a grateful smile.

"What for Ryoga?!" He asked as he looked at his friend.

"For coming to my wedding to be my best man." Ryoga replied.

"WHAT?!" Ranma asked taken aback. "This is my wedding!! Mine and Akane's wedding!!" He exclaimed. Suddenly the music wasn't playing anymore and people started murmuring about what is happening.

"What are you talking about?! This is my and Akane's wedding!!" Ryoga said. "What is wrong with you Ranma?!" Ryoga asked.

"I don't know what are you talking about Ryoga but one thing is for sure this is my and Akane's wedding so stop interfering!!" Ranma shouted angrily. 

"Something is definitely wrong with you Ranma. Have you forgotten you're already married to Shampoo and you are here because I asked you to be my best man?!" Ryoga asked.

"NO I'M NOT!!" Ranma yelled.

"Airen already married to Shampoo!! Look ring!!" Shampoo said. She was one of the bride's maids together with Ukyo, Nabiki and Akane's other two classmates.

"Son-in-law what is wrong with you?! You're already married to Shampoo. You and Shampoo married at the Amazon village one year ago." Cologne said.

"Saotome Ranma!! How dare you say that when you're already to my Shampoo!! You womanizer!! I'll kill you!!" Mousse shouted. 

"NO!!" Ranma shouted when he saw he was indeed wearing a ring. He removes it and threw it away. "This is not true… right Akane?!" Ranma asked as he looks at Akane. When Akane removed her veil he looked at Ranma and said.

"Ranma what the hell is wrong with you?! Are you insane?!" Akane asked angrily.

"What are you saying Akane?!" Ranma asked surprised at what Akane said. "This is our wedding!! I love you and you love me we should get married and not Ryoga!!" Ranma said. 

"You should have said you love me before you married Shampoo!! You're already married Ranma so stop interfering with my wedding!! I don't love you anymore!!" Akane exclaimed.

"Son!! Stop this. A martial artist is not supposed to act this way!! Be a man!!" Genma said.

"Ranma I'll get bankrupt if this wedding won't take place. Stop meddling on other's business!!" Nabiki said.

"Ranma-kun, please stop this. This is a very important day for Akane-chan so please let her and Ryoga-kun have their wedding." Kasumi said kindly. 

"All of you shut up!!" Ranma exclaimed. "I love you Akane!! Please marry me!!" Ranma said as he holds Akane's hands.

"Stop this nonsense Ranma!! Leave me alone!! I love Ryoga and I'm marrying him." Akane said as she removed her hands away from Ranma.

"Ranma will you just leave!! This is our wedding and no one can stop it even you!! I'll kill you even if you're my best man if you don't stop this gibberish!!" Ryoga said furiously.

"Akane listen to me!! Ryoga is p-chan do you still want to marry him. He is a pig." Ranma said.

"I already know that Ranma and even Ryoga is a pig I'll still marry him. I love him for what he is because he didn't abandon me when I needed me and we will find a cure for his curse. I'll help him as his wife." Akane said.

"No Akane!! No!!" Ranma said as he falls down to his knees.

"I'm sorry Ranma." Akane whispered to him and then the music started to play again as Akane takes Ryoga's hand and the two kneeled down in front of the altar. Ranma can't do anything but to just watch as Akane exchange vows with Ryoga. Watched her soft and warm hands held his hands gently. The girl he has longed to be with is marrying someone else. The only girl that he has ever learned to love is now marrying someone else and it's not him. His angel who is made only for him will be with someone else. 

'No Akane!! Don't look at him that way… NO!!' Ranma's mind screamed when he saw Akane's loving eyes gazing at someone else. His throat went dry and his heart wince in pain as he looked at them for he longed for her to look at him that way. "No!! This is not real!! This can't be happening… Akane I love you so much... please… Akane…" Ranma whispered as salty tears fall from his eyes. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"**

**~ end of one ~**

**AN:** And that people is chapter one!! Too short?! Well it's just the start and I hope you like it so far. What can you say?! Hate it?! Like it?! Tell me…hehehehehehe… thanks for reading and please review. I'm open to all of your comments and suggestions. See yah!!


	2. two:the match

**Akane Becomes a Flirt**

by:** purplerose_28**

**Disclaimers apply: **I don't own Ranma 1/2 characters… but I want to bring home Ranma and Mousse… I'll add Dr. Tofu to that!! He is so cute too!! hehehehehehehe….

**~ two: the match ~**

"AAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Ranma screamed with tears flowing on his cheeks. He looks around and he notice one thing. 

"Mr. Soatome!! Ms. Tendo is not going anywhere so stop screaming as if she's going to leave you!!" Mr. Kenzo said. He is their math teacher and they were currently discussing a lesson when suddenly Ranma screamed. "I really don't appreciate you sleeping on my class and dreaming about Ms. Tendo. Can you do that some other time?!" Mr. Kenzo asked. Ranma wasn't able to say anything because he is so embarrassed on what he did. 

"Ranma dreamt of his fiancée isn't that sweet?!" One of his classmates said and everyone started to laugh. Ranma and Akane's face reddens. 

"So Ranma what happened in your dream?! Tell us!!!" Another one said. A while ago their classmates are all bored to death because of the things Mr. Kenzo was discussing but now they are all wide awake and won't stop teasing Ranma and Akane. **AN**: I just made up Mr. Kenzo!! He is not a character of Ranma ½!! ahehehe… 

"Why did you scream so loud like that?! Did you… you know!!" Somebody commented and everyone laughed again. 

"Akane what can you say?!" Her seatmate asked. 

"Uumm… no comment." Akane simply said. She was trying her best not to blush. 'What did Ranma dreamt about to scream my name like that?!' Akane asked herself as she looks at Ranma whose face was as red as his Chinese shirt. 

"Look!! Ranma is crying!!" His seatmate said pointing at him when he noticed Ranma's wet cheeks. 

"I'm not!!" Ranma exclaimed and swiftly wiped his tears before Akane and his other classmates can see it. 'It's just a dream.' Ranma thought. 'Why did I dream about that?!' He asked his self. He then looked at Akane and saw her looking at him. The two quickly looked away from each other. 

"Why are you blushing?! Maybe Ranma's fantasizing about Akane!!" One of the students said teasingly. That made his face redder if that's possible. 

"What!! Why will I fantasize about that uncute and violent tomboy!!" Ranma said trying to divert his classmates' attention from his dreams. 

"How dare you call me tomboy!! You stupid, pervert, insensitive jerk!!" Akane screamed angrily. Akane was about to attacked Ranma when the teacher stopped them. 

"Mr. Saotome I'll let you do what you want since you're so afraid to see Ms. Tendo leave. You can stay at the corridor and watched her all morning until lunch to make sure she won't leave you!!" The teacher said. The whole class laughs again while Ranma and Akane were blushing yet again. 

"Why would I want to watch over that uncute and violent tomboy?!! She can leave and I don't care!!" Ranma said and before he knew what will happen next Akane has already hit him with a bucket. 

"Ranma no baka!!" Akane said then she went outside with a bucket of water in her hand. Grumbling in annoyance and pain Ranma picked two bucket and went outside following Akane. 

"Both of you will stay there until lunchtime. No fighting, understood?!" Mr. Kenzo asked. 

"Yes sir!!" Akane and Ranma replied in unison. They can still their classmates laughing at them. The two were silent as they stand at the corridor with buckets on their hands and both of them deep in thought. 

'What a stupid dream.' Ranma thought. 'Who cares if that tomboy marries that pig?!' Ranma asked his self. '_You!!_' His conscience replied. 'No I don't!!' Ranma replied. Then the dream replied inside his mind and saw Akane marrying Ryoga. He felt his heart ache from what he saw. "I don't give a damn!!" Ranma whispered removing the dream from his head but a part of him was really scared that that dream will happen. 

"What did you said?!" Akane asked. The whole time Ranma was contemplating she was looking at his face. "Did you say something?!" 

"Nothing." Ranma responded and focused his attention outside looking at the trees while the wind is blowing at it. For a while both were silent again. Then Ranma remembered that he said something in his dream that he can never said in front of Akane and the word he will never admit that's true even to his self. "Akane… what did I said while I was sleeping?! Did I say something else except your name?!" Ranma asked. 

"You just screamed my name that's all… nothing else." Akane replied. 

"Ok." Ranma said and was glad that he didn't say IT loud if he did he doesn't know what to do about it. 

"Ranma you don't have to worry about me." Akane said. 

"Huh?! What do you mean?!" Ranma asked. 

"Well you see… since you screamed my name and you sounded so scared … I presume… that you're dreamt about me… getting hurt or something awful happened to me…" Akane said. She stopped and looked at Ranma. "I just want to tell you that… you don't have to worry about me… whatever happened to your dream won't happen to me… I can take care of myself." By the time Akane finished talking she was staring at the water inside her bucket. 

'I hope your right. I don't want you to marry that pig. I want you to marry m…' Ranma didn't finished whatever he was thinking about and just decide to make Akane angry. He is the master in doing that and since it's easier for him to be like that than being gentle towards Akane. Every time their conversation with each other is turning nice he will suddenly feel very uneasy so he'll make her angry instead. He doesn't know why but all he knew is he can deal with the violent and angry Akane than the sweet and caring one. '_STUPID!!' His mind said. "Who told you I was worried about you!!" Ranma exclaimed. _

"Well… I…" Akane stammer as her face blushes. She doesn't know what to say so she did what she always does. "BAKA!!" She shouted and hit Ranma. 'I should've said that.' She thought. 

"Why did you do that for?!" Ranma asked as he rubs the part of his head that Akane hit. 

"Sorry for being worried about you!!! And I'm very sorry for caring I didn't I know I wasn't allowed to care!!" Akane said not looking at him. 

"You care for me?!" Ranma asked in disbelief. 

"Of course I do!!" Akane replied still not looking at him. 'He sounds as if I never showed him I care for him!!' She thought. 

"Ohh… so always hitting me and making me eat your awful and poisonous food are you're ways of showing you cared. You have a unique way of showing it." Ranma said. 

"I'm trying my best to cook edible food!!! And I only hit you because you always make me angry!!" Akane said. "You're the one who doesn't care for me!!" She added. 

"That's not true!!!" Ranma said. "I… I…" 

"You what?!" Akane asked as she looks at Ranma who was fidgeting with his fingers. 'He looks so cute when he is shy!!' Akane thought. 

"I…I… care for… you…" Ranma's last statement came out as a whisper. 

"What?! I didn't hear you." Akane said but she clearly heard what he said and it made her very happy. "Can you repeat that?!" She asked. 

"I already said it and if you didn't hear it, it's your problem not mine!!" Ranma said looking away. 'Why does she always have to embarrass me?!' He asked his self. "Stupid tomboy!!" Ranma whispered. 

"What did you said?!" Akane asked angrily. As a respond Ranma just shook his head because he doesn't want to be hit again. For a while silence came between the two. "Umm… Ranma..." Akane said breaking the silence. 

"What?!" Ranma asked. 

"If it's ok with you… can you tell me about your dream?! Why did you scream my name like that?!" Akane asked shyly. "Is your dream that terrible?! You sound so scared when you screamed" Akane said. Ranma was surprised. He doesn't know what to tell her. 

'Will I tell her that I was scared to see her marrying someone else?!' Ranma asked his self. 'No I can't tell her that!! She will laugh at me!!' He thought. 

"Ranma… come on tell me." Akane said. 

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ranma said. 

"Please Ranma tell me… pretty please…" Akane begged him showing Ranma her cutest smile which Ranma can never resist. 

"I dreamt that I was on the kitchen one night to get a glass of water when I heard a noise from the dojo. At first I didn't mind it but it gets louder and it sounded closer to me. As it closes to me the noise became clearer. It was a very creepy voice that gives me goose bumps." Ranma narrated as he watches Akane's face that was now looking so scared. He knew Akane is afraid of ghost stories and he loves seeing her face frightened. She looks so adorable. '_See you really love her!!_' His conscience said. 'Shut up!!' Ranma yelled at his conscience. 

"What?! What happened next?!" Akane asked who was doing her best not to show that she is getting scared of Ranma's dream. 

"It came closer and closer and the sound was getting louder and louder. I don't know what do but to just wait for it to come to me in the kitchen. I readied myself to fight whatever is coming to me and then the kitchen door opened and…" Ranma paused looking at Akane. He wanted to laugh but he has to keep on making that story so Akane won't think of something else that he dreamt about. 

"What?! Tell me what happen next?!" Akane asked looking at Ranma's serious and scary face. She hates ghost story but still she wants to know what Ranma's dream was about and why did he call out her name. it makes her happy to know that Ranma is dreaming about her. 

"I don't think I should tell you. Just forget about it." Ranma suddenly said. 

"WHAT?! You won't tell me!!" Akane asked. "You stupid jerk!! Just tell me what happened next!!" Akane said angrily. 

"Nah… you might hit me and tell me I'm just making it all up." Ranma said turning his back against Akane. 

"Are you going to tell me or not?!" Akane asked but Ranma declined to continue his story. "Ranma!! Just tell me I won't hit you!!" Akane said. 

"Promise me you won't hit me and tell me I just made it up?!" Ranma asked. 'Even if I really did make it all up.' He thought. Akane said she promised and so Ranma continued to tell her about his dream. "The kitchen door opened and then what I saw made me let go of the glass I was holding. I saw the scariest thing I have ever seen in my life…" He paused again. 

"What?! What did you saw?!" Akane asked. 

"I saw a girl with short blue hair, with brown eyes and she looks as young as me. Her face looks familiar to me and she is so scary that it made me scream…" He paused. 'Should I continue?! Even if she promised that she won't hit me I knew she will once I tell her about this.' He thought for a while then decided to continue. 'It's better then telling her about my real dream.' Ranma thought. "I screamed…" 

"You screamed?!" Akane absentmindedly repeated what Ranma said as her face moves closer to Ranma and his face moving closer as well. 

'Here it goes…' Ranma thought. "I screamed AAAAAAKKKKKKKAAAAANNNNNNNEEEEEE!!" Ranma shouted so loud and right in front of Akane's face and she yelled in shocked. "I saw your very uncute and scary face!!" Ranma said and he started to laugh at the looks on Akane's face. She was clutching her uniform and was panting hard while Ranma was laughing like there is no tomorrow. The expression on Akane's face was priceless. 

"HAHAHAHAHA!! Got yah!! AHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!" Ranma said while laughing. 

"Ranma…" Akane said feeling very furious at Ranma and she did one thing she always does on him. Out of the blue came out a mallet that she was firmly holding with both of her hands and then… "RANMA NO BAKA!!" Akane yelled and hit Ranma on his head. The bell rung for lunch break so Akane left a semi-conscious Ranma that was lying on the floor. 

"I knew it…stupid tomboy…" Ranma said weakly before he lost his consciousness. 

**~ Tendo's Residence ~**

"Ahh!! That hurts!!" Ranma winced in pain as Nabiki slammed the bag of ice on his sore head. "That violent tomboy!! One day I'll make her pay!!" Ranma said angrily. 

"It's your fault to scare Akane like that and to tell her that she has a scary face. I think you deserve what happened to you!!" Nabiki commented. Ranma just snorted. 

"Ranma, Nabiki, Akane want some siopao?!" Kasumi asked when she entered their dining area while holding a tray with siopaos and cups of tea. **AN**: I think siopao is commonly known as the meat buns… I guessed?!! hehehehe… 

"WOW!! Thank you Kasumi!!" Ranma said and started to eat the siopao. "Delicious." HE said happily. 

"Where is Akane?! Isn't she home yet?!" Kasumi asked. 

"She's in her room." Nabiki replied. 

"Ranma did you have another fight with Akane?!" Kasumi asked. 

"It's her fault." Ranma said. "Can I have another one?!" Ranma asked and Kusumi nodded in agreement. 

"Kasumi have you seen Happossai?!" Nabiki asked who was holding her abacus and computing her money again. 'I'm sure I'll earn lots of money from that old pervert.' Nabiki thought as she ate a siopao and drinks her tea. 

"He just left. Why?!" Kasumi asked. 

"Nothing." Nabiki simply said. 

"Ranma what happened?! Why did you had another fight with Akane?!" Kasumi asked worriedly. She really doesn't like it every time Akane and Ranma had a fight. They are engaged so they have to treat each other well because someday they'll gonna get married and spend their life together it won't be nice if they will be fighting always. 

"It's her fault. She is so violent!!" Ranma replied as he ate another siopao and drinks his tea. 

"Ranma… Akane is a very sweet girl you just have to be nice to her. I know she doesn't hate you." Kasumi said. 

"Kasumi can I have another cup of tea please?!" Ranma asked instead of saying anything about what Kasumi told him. 

"Wait I'll just get some in the kitchen." Kasumi said then she left. 

"Akane sweet?! That uncute and violent tomboy?! I don't think so. A bull is sweeter than her and she is so barbaric!!" Ranma said and he was about to eat another siopao when something hard hit his head again. 

"BAKA!!" Akane exclaimed and walked away. 

Because of the force Ranma choked and was having a hard time swallowing the whole siopao. He wanted to drink but his tea cup is already empty and Nabiki's cup is empty too he then saw a bottle of soda. He quickly grab it and open it but when he was about to drink it Nabiki snatched it from him. 

"What do you think are you doing?!" Nabiki asked putting the lid of the bottle again. "This is mine." Ranma was trying to talk but he can't. He was tapping his chest trying to swallow the food forcibly. "Go get your own!!" Nabiki said and she left too with the soda that could save his life. When he knew he was going to die from chocking Kasumi arrived with his tea and he quickly grab it. 

"Ranma be careful it's very h..." Kasumi wasn't able to finish talking when Ranma drink the tea. 

"AAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHOOOOOOOTTTTTT!!" Ranma yelled in pain. 

"Hot." Kasumi finished her warning but it was too late. She wanted to warn Ranma that the tea is very hot. 

"BAKA TOMBOY!!" Ranma exclaimed angrily. 

During dinner all of them are silently eating. They noticed Akane was sitting beside Nabiki instead of sitting beside Ranma and as soon as she finished eating she excused herself and left. Soun and Genma looked at Ranma knowing that the two had another fight but Ranma didn't say anything and he too quickly left after eating. 

"We better let them cool down first." Soun suggested. 

"They will be alright. Those two love each other so much that's why they are always fighting." Nabiki said. All agreed and continued eating. 

After taking her rest Akane went to the dojo to practice and get rid of her anger to Ranma by breaking bricks. Wearing her sparring uniform she stacks five bricks and readies her self to break it. "Hiya!!" Akane yelled and hit the stack of bricks breaking them into pieces. 

'Why that jerk!! Here I am worried about him then he does this to me!! Telling me that my face looks scary!!' Akane thought angrily while stocking another set of bricks. 'I was going to apologize to him for hitting him this morning but what did he do?! He compared me to a bull and called me barbaric!! I HATE HIM!!' Her mind screamed at the same time she hit the bricks. 

Akane stayed at the dojo for almost an hour doing her daily activities and warm-ups. After getting tired she went to her room to get her bathroom stuffs and then she headed to have her warm and relaxing bath. When Ranma was sure Akane wasn't at the dojo anymore he went inside to practice too. All the time that Akane was at the dojo yelling and breaking bricks he was at the rooftop listening to her. He felt really sorry for all those innocent bricks that Akane broke because of her anger to him. 

'I should've not told her about that silly story… but if I tell her about my dream for sure she'll laugh at me and if I don't she will be more persistent on knowing it.' Ranma thought as he punches and kicks his imaginary opponent. "AAAHHH!! I can't understand women!!" Ranma shouted then *splash*. Cold water was splashed on him turning him into a girl. 

"What do you call yourself?!" Ranma-chan looked behind her and saw her father. 

"What do you that for?!" A female Ranma asked irritably but instead of answering Genma attacked her. Ranma-chan dodged every punch and kick that her father was throwing at her. 

"You should've been a girl instead of a guy!!" Genma shouted while dodging Ranma-chan's attacks. 

"And what makes you say that?!" Ranma-chan asked still attacking her father. 

"You're always quarreling with Akane and arguing over small reasons. For once be a gentleman to her!!" Genma said who is now attacking Ranma-chan. 

"Gentle to her!! Are you kidding me?!! That girl doesn't know what gentle means!! She is far from being gentle and ladylike." Ranma-chan said and the two stop from fighting. 

"Akane is a martial artist she is supposed to be like that but I believe she has gentleness inside. She is a lovely and sweet girl." Genma said. 

'Yeah!! She really is!! That's why I lo…like her!!' Ranma-chan wanted to say but knew it wasn't her character to say that instead… "Do you think fighting every boy in our school every morning is gentle and ladylike?! It's not!! For what stupid reason to have a date with that violent uncute sexless tomboy!!" Ranma-chan exclaimed. "I don't know what the hell they saw in her to want to date her!!" Ranma-chan keeps on talking that she didn't notice her father signaling her to shut up because Akane was behind her. She is very talkative every time she is in a female form maybe Ranma is already used of being a girl that he is starting to act and be like one. "I am more of a lady than her!! I am more gentle and ladylike than that tomboy!! And I bet that more guys will date me than her!!" Ranma-chan said smugly. 

"Oh really?!" 

"Really!!" Ranma-chan said not knowing who asked that and when she looked behind her Akane was standing with only a yellow towel covering her body with droplets of water on her hair and her whole body. "Akane…" Ranma-chan whispered looking at her from head to foot. 'Wow!! She is so damn sexy.' His mind said. 

"You think more guys will date you than me. I don't think so Saotome Ranma." Akane said as she approaches her. Ranma-chan can't stop herself from gawking at Akane's gorgeous body. She is attracted to her even in female form. "Let's have a little match to who between us can have more dates. I'll prove to you that more guys will date me than you!! I can date whenever, whoever and as many guys as I like!!" Akane said. "The looser will be the winner's slave for a week and will do whatever the winner wants." 

"Yeah sure…" Was all that Ranma-chan was able to say because she was still stunned at Akane's exquisite beauty that seems to intensify every time she is angry. If Akane only knew that Ranma thinks she is the most beautiful and sexy girl in the world. 

"SAOTOME ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Akane yelled angrily that made Ranma snapped from being dazed. "Do you accept my challenge?!" Akane asked. 

"That's nonsense Akane!!" Ranma-chan said and started to walk away. She thought of leaving before she does something she will surely enjoy and something that will surely cause her early death. 'I have no doubt many guys wants to date you!!' She thought. '_Even you want to date her!!_' Her mind said. 'Shut up.' She said to her conscience. 

"The great Saotome Ranma is declining a little friendly match. Why?! Are you scared that a girl will beat you?!" Akane asked. She knew that by doing this Ranma will accept her challenge. "Chicken!!" This made Ranma-chan changed her mind. 

'Soatome Ranma is never scared of anything!!' Ranma-chan thought then she faces Akane and said. "I accept your challenge Tendo Akane!!" 

"Prepare to loose Saotome!!" Akane said then she walks away. 

"Yeah right!!" Ranma-chan said as she watches Akane walked away. 'Damn she has such cute butt!!' Ranma thought as she stares at Akane's butt. 

"HENTAI!!" Akane exclaimed as she throws Ranma-chan a small wooden stool. 

"Stupid… uncute… tomboy…" Ranma-chan said before falling out cold on the floor. 

**~ end of two ~ **

**AN: **There goes chapter two I hope you all like it and yes chapter one is a dream sequence!! mwahahahahaha!!! Am I good or good?! hihihihihihi… so nikka please don't kill me!! hehehehe… I also don't like Ranma to marry Shampoo because that Chinese girl is really crazy!! I'm sorry to Shampoo's fans but I really don't like her!! I don't like Ryouga so much because he can be very stupid sometimes and I think he doesn't deserve Akane… hehehehe!! I hope no one will kill me because of these!! Sorry to all Ryouga's fans. 

Just like every one of you I am a big fan of Akane and Ranma!! I love reading fanfics about them!! hehehehe… and I'm very glad many people likes my fanfic…I never got ten reviews in just one chapter!! I was really surprised to get many reviews and I hope on the next chapters I'll get some more reviews… greedy right?! hehehe… sorry… it's just that if I receive many reviews it makes me very happy!!! It also makes me so eager to continue writing the story!! I am so happy!! Well I don't have anything else to say but please don't forget to REVIEW!! I'm open to all kinds of suggestions so feel free to tell me what you think and what you want to happen in the story I'll try to make it possible!! Thanks a bunch again!! See yah all!! 

ei!! Wait a minute!! One last thing for final-fan thanks for you compliments and don't worry as the story progressed you'll see what I mean in my summary… I'm just getting started so be patient ok… hehehehe… thanks for the review and hope to hear more from you!! 


	3. three: the dreams

**akane becomes a flirt **

by: **purplerose_28**

**disclaimers apply: **I don't own Ranma 1/2 characters… but I want to bring home Ranma and Mousse… I'll add Dr. Tofu to that!! He is so cute too!! hehehehehehehe…. 

**~ three: the dreams ~**

"Akane!! What's taking you so long?! We will be late if you don't come out and eat breakfast!!!" Ranma said as he pounds on Akane's door. 

Kasumi asked him to call Akane for breakfast and he has been knocking on her room for almost fifteen minutes now but still Akane won't come out or even say a word. "Akane!! If you don't say a word I'll destroy your door and come in whether your naked or not!!" Ranma said and he is starting to get worried that something had happen to Akane last night. 

'What if Shampoo or any of his other fiancées attacked Akane while she was asleep and she...' He didn't finish whatever he was thinking because he was starting to get so worried. '_You_ _just want to see her naked_!!' His conscience said. 'Of course not!!' He replied with a blush as he imagines Akane naked. He quickly pushed the thought away and went back to his task. "Akane open up!!" He yelled. He took a few steps backward ready to give her door a flying kick. When he launched his kick the door suddenly opened and he went flying all the way out to the window of Akane's room. 

"Huh? Is that Ranma?" Akane asked when she felt someone passed in front of her in a flash then she looked outside her window and saw Ranma with his face on the ground. "Ranma!! Are you ok?!" Akane asked yelling from her room. "Stop fooling around and let's eat breakfast!! We will be late if you don't stop doing crazy things!!" Akane said and then she left her room. 

"I'm not… fooling… around… stupid… uncute… tomboy." Ranma mumbled weakly with his face still on the ground. "She is making my life miserable." Ranma grumbled before he passed out. After a few minutes Ranma was rudely awakened when cold water was poured at him turning him into a girl making and her scream. "AAAAAHHHH CCCCOOOOLLLLDDDD!!!" 

"Get up sleepyhead!! Breakfast is ready!!" Ranma-chan heard Akane said and then when she gets up she saw Akane carrying a bucket and was walking back inside the house. 

"UNCUTE!!" She yelled. Ranma-chan then got up and went inside the house as well. When she entered everyone except for Akane was at the table and waiting for him before eating breakfast. 

"Take your seat Ranma so we can start eating." Soun said and Ranma-chan complied and sat beside his father. 

"Were all starving here!!? Where have you been?!" Genma asked angrily. 

"For making me wait you owe 500 yen." Nabiki added. 

"It's all that tomboy's fault!!" Ranma-chan said and started eating too. 

"Ranma are you alright? Why are you wet? Did you fell on the pond?" Kasumi asked worriedly. Before he can reply somebody poured him hot water turning him back to a guy. 

"He's been doing silly things… he jumped from the window of my room and landed face first on the ground." Akane said. She was the one who poured Ranma the hot water then she proceeded to her seat beside Nabiki that was in front of Ranma. She was still mad at him about yesterday so she doesn't want to sit beside him. "Stupid." Akane said then she started eating her breakfast. 

"I DIDN'T DO TH…" Ranma wasn't able to finish yelling when he noticed something different at Akane that made him shut up and made his jaw dropped open while looking at Akane with wide eyes. 

"Haha!! I won the bet!! Akane I want my 1000 yen before lunch." Nabiki said smiling at Ranma's reaction. 

Before Ranma knocked on her door this morning Nabiki was the first one that Kasumi asked to wake her up. When Nabiki entered Akane's room she saw Akane was already dressed in her uniform and was sitting in front of her mirror doing something. Nabiki asked what it was for and Akane told her about the little match she has with Ranma. Nabiki being a natural swindler thought of a little bet. The bet was what will be Ranma's reaction when he sees Akane on breakfast. 

"For 1000 yen I bet that Ranma will be dumbfounded when he sees you. He won't be able to say a word because he will be just looking at you with wide eyes and open mouth!! I can already see his reaction and for sure he'll look stupid!!" Nabiki said. 

"I don't think so Nabiki." Akane said but in her mind she wanted to see that kind of reaction from Ranma. 

"We'll see…" Nabiki said. "Say bye bye to your 1000 yen because it's gonna be mine." Nabiki added before she left Akane's room. 

"Hmph!! I shouldn't have agreed to that bet." Akane muttered recalling her conversation with Nabiki. She should have known that in every bet that Nabiki sets she always wins. 

"What a nice start for a day." Nabiki said then she finished eating her food. "Ranma don't forget my 500 yen. I want it before lunch too." Nabiki said. Ranma nodded his head without thinking because he was still staring at Akane. "Ranma closed your mouth!! Your jaw might lock and you look stupid gawking at Akane like that!!" Nabiki said before she left. Ranma quickly closed his mouth and started eating and every once in a while looking at Akane and she always caught him looking at her. 

"Damn it!!" Ranma garbled and then he'll blush and quickly bowed down his head. 

Akane can't help but laugh at Ranma. After eating their breakfast Ranma and Akane left and were on their way to school. Akane was walking happily while Ranma was behind her walking on the fence. He was staring at her and every time Akane looks behind her she'll catch him looking at her and then he will quickly look away. The last time Akane caught Ranma looking she smiled at him and he almost fall from the fence. 

"Baka." Akane whispered giggling. 

'Ranma!! Will you stop looking at her!!?' He told his self. 'But she looks so beautiful!!' He thought looking at her again. 'Yikes!! She caught me again!!' Ranma said then he looked away from Akane when she caught him yet again. 

'Hmm… I think I should always do this!! Ranma looks so funny!!' Akane thought chuckling again. Then she thought of teasing him. "Ranma…" She called out. 

"What?!" Ranma asked who was trying his best to act normal. He was not still looking at her. Akane then took a few steps backwards so she was walking next to him. Ranma was still walking on the fence while Akane was on the ground. 

"How do I look?! Do I look stupid?!" Akane asked she then looked up at Ranma and showed him her most charming smile. Ranma just stared at her. "Ranma... how do I look?!" Akane asked again. It took Ranma quite some time before he answer and when he did he was stuttering. 

"Ah… I think… ah… you look…" Ranma paused he seems to be looking for the right word to say. 'Just tell her she looks gorgeous!!' His mind commanded. "You look… nice." He finally said. 

'Nice?! Is that all he can say. What a jerk?!' Akane thought. "Oh… thanks." She said and kept quiet. They are almost at school because Akane can already see their school's big clock. 

'_Nice?! Is that all you can say?! You're so pathetic_!!' His mind yelled at him. 'What will I say?' he asked his self. '_Tell her she looks gorgeous that you want hug her and kiss her!!_' His mind replied. 'I can't do that!!' He replied. 'But I admit she really looks great today!! That ribbon on her hair made her look prettier!!' Ranma thought looking at Akane again. 

Akane didn't really do much on her looks. All she did was to wear a light blue ribbon as her headband and add a little makeup on her eyes and applied lip-gloss on her already red lips making it look more kissable. Her cheeks were already rosy so she doesn't need a blush-on. For Ranma she isn't really cute because she is very beautiful even without makeup but her beauty was enhanced if she wears a ribbon and a little makeup. **an**: sorry I'm not good with fashion thingy... but lavender really smells so good!! hehehe... if you can't imagine what Akane looked like in this part of my story recall the episode about the lion roar thingy… the part where Ryouga is imagining Akane liking him instead of Ranma because he beat Ranma with that technique… Akane was shown wearing a ribbon on her hair and wearing a white dress… that's what I'm talking about except in my story Akane's ribbon is light blue and she is wearing her uniform!! Sorry if my description is kinda weird and crazy…hehehehe… 

'Damn!! She smells so good too!!' Ranma thought after the wind blew and he smelled Akane's lavender perfume. When they were near the school Ranma jumped at the school's wall and waited for Akane to finish her morning warm-up. He doesn't want to interfere today because the last time he did he got hit by Akane's magical mallet that comes out every time she wants to hit him. One by one Akane's admirer line up and was waiting for her to arrive. They are all ready to attack her. 'I think she should not fight today… her effort of fixing herself will be wasted if she fight these bunch of losers.' Ranma thought as he watches Akane approach the guys. One of the guys started to advance towards Akane and one by one the others followed and when they were near her. 

"Good morning everyone!!" Akane greeted them with her sweet smile instead of attacking them. All of them stopped and looked at Akane the same way as Ranma's reaction to her. They all are gawking at her. "Is it ok if I'll fight you some other time?!" Akane asked kindly. "I'm kinda not in the mood today!" Akane added smiling at them. Everybody nodded their heads. "Thank you everybody!! Have a nice day." Akane said then she started to walk. 

"Wow!! That's a first." Ranma said when he saw Akane's entire admirers step aside to give way to her. Ranma looked at their faces and thought they all look stupid gawking at Akane with their jaws wide open. '_You look stupid like them too when you first saw Akane_.' His mind said. "Yeah yeah!!" Ranma replied as he jumped down the wall and followed Akane. 

"Akane you look great." Ranma heard somebody said. 

"Thank you!!" Akane said smiling at the guy who praised her. 

"Tendo Akane talked to me and she smiled at me too!!" The guy said happily and then he fainted. 

"Stupid." Ranma whispered. While walking the other guys were greeting Akane good morning while the others were praising her and telling her she looks lovelier today. As a respond Akane will greet them too and thank them accompanied by her cute smile that made them faint. 'It's like she is still fighting them without hitting them.' Ranma thought as he watched them faint one by one. They were almost near the school's door when Kuno arrived and as always he recited his speech about being the yadayadayadayada… and everything. He challenges Akane into a duel that if he wins he will date her. After he finished his speech what Akane did was… 

"Good morning Kuno. Sorry if I can't fight you now… can we do this some other time?!" Akane asked amiably and giving Kuno her knee-jerking-jaw-dropping-fainting smile. Kuno was stunned at Akane too so he just nodded and let Akane pass with Ranma behind her. When Akane and Ranma reached their classroom everybody greeted Akane and told her how lovely she is today. Akane thank them and she sat on her chair and Ranma did too. Everyone gather around Akane and talked to her until the teacher arrives and the class settled. 

**~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~**

'995…996…997…998…999…1000… AAAHHH!! I can't take this anymore!!' Ranma's mind screamed as he stood up and approached Akane. He quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her out of their classroom. 

"Ranma?! What are you doing?!" Akane asked as she tries to remove Ranma's grip on her arm but he was too strong for her. "Ranma!! Let go!!" She commanded but still Ranma didn't let go and he continued to pull her. Finally Ranma stopped and he let go Akane's hand but he wasn't saying anything or looking at Akane. "What's the matter Ranma?!" Akane asked who was behind Ranma. 

"I can't take it anymore Akane…" She heard Ranma whispered. "I can't… take it… anymore…Akane…" She heard him whisper again but there was something different from his voice. His voice was slower and it's kinda husky that it made her shiver. Akane also noticed that Ranma's hands were tightly closed and his whole body was trembling. 

"Ranma… is there something wrong?" Akane asked worriedly and when she put her left hand on his right shoulder she felt him stiffen and inhaled a deep breath. This made her even more worried about him. "Ranma… tell me what happened? Why are you…" Akane wasn't able to finish talking. All she knew is she felt Ranma grab her arm then she was whirled around and the next thing she knew was she was pressed between the cold wall and Ranma's warm body. Lastly soft and warm lips was kissing her like there is no tomorrow. 

"Akane…" She heard his low and husky voice when they parted for the need of air. 

"Ranma…" 

"Akane…" 

"Saotome… don't…" 

"Akane…" Ranma whispered before Akane can finish talking. "Akane…" 

"SAOTOME!! DON"T SLEEP ON MY CLASS!!" 

"Huh?" Ranma mumbled unconsciously for he was half asleep. 

"SAOTOME!!! WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING IN MY CLASS?!" Mrs. Kuruma yelled angrily but Ranma wasn't fully awaken that he didn't hear Mrs. Kuruma yell or see the flying board eraser that was approaching him very fast and it hit him in his face. 

"Ouch!!" Ranma winced in pain when the eraser hit his face. He looked around with confusion. He noticed that he was still inside the classroom with his classmates laughing at him. 'Why are they laughing and why did Mrs. Kuruma hit me?' Ranma asked his self. His gaze then falls on Akane's beautiful and amused face that was gazing at him. Then his dream flashed in his mind that made him blushed and looked away from Akane. 'Is that a dream?!' He asked his self. 

"SAOTOME!!! STAND AT THE CORRIDOR NOW!!" Mrs. Kuruma yelled again. Ranma quickly get two buckets and went outside. **an**: Mrs. Kuruma is an OC… 

'Damn it!! What is happening to me?!' Ranma asked his self. He can't believe his self for dreaming those kinds of things about Akane inside the classroom and in the middle of a class. He doesn't know what gotten into him for even thinking stuffs like that. "Why am I dreaming about that uncute tomboy?!" Ranma asked to no one in particular. 

_'Because you love Akane!!' _His conscience replied. "No!! I don't!!" Ranma said. '_Stop denying and just admit it! It's so obvious!!! You love her and you knew it!!" _ His conscience said. "No!! I don't!!" Ranma said again. _'Oh really?! You don't love her but it hurts you to see her marry someone else or see her leave you!!' _To this Ranma doesn't have anything to say!! 'Why does she have to be so damn beautiful today?!' Ranma thought. "Stupid tomboy…" He muttered. 

Ranma remained quiet and he tried to clear his mind of Akane's images but failed to because every time he closes his eyes he can see her lovely face and her sweet smile. Then his dream about Akane replayed inside his head again. The feel of her soft and warm body against his and her sweet and soft lips against his… all felt so real that it made his whole body shiver in delight and made his skin tingled and burned. 

"I'm crazy…" Ranma whispered. _'Of her…'_ His conscience added. 

For the whole morning Ranma was standing at the corridor he told his self that he will never think of Akane and he plans on ignoring her for the whole day until he has sort his self. He thought that if he will ignore her and think that she wasn't around for sure he'll never dream about her again or even think of her. That's what he thought but he was so wrong because during their lunch break he wanted to scream from so much anger every time he hears Akane's laughs and giggles. 

'Is she purposely making my life miserable?!' Ranma asked his self as he watched Akane laugh at something that one of his classmates said. 'I'm gonna rip that Rikku's head!!' Ranma thought furiously as he eats his lunch. 

"Ranma is there something wrong?" His seatmate asked. 

"No. Nothing is wrong with me." Ranma replied as he looked away from Akane. 

"Are you sure?!" His seatmate asked again and Ranma just nodded. He heard Akane's laugh again and it made him clutched the spoon and fork in his hands. "Ranma…" 

"What?!" Ranma asked looking at Akane and the three boys that was surrounding her. 

"Your spoon and… your fork… I think you can't use that anymore." His seatmate said looking at the utensils in his hands. Ranma looked at the utensils in his hands and saw that they were bended into half. "Are you sure you're ok? You're kinda not in yourself today." His seatmate said again. 

"Ahehehe… don't worry Ieyasu I'm really fine." Ranma said as he laughs stupidly. 

"Say Akane… how about going out with us after class?" Yuhi asked. 

"It will be fun!!" Aya said. **an**: Rikku, Ieyasu, Yuhi and Aya are OC too… I don't know the names of Akane and Ranma's classmates…hehehehe… 

"I'd lov…" Before Akane can finish talking she felt somebody grab her arm and drag her away from her seat. "Ranma!! What are you doing?!" Akane asked angrily at Ranma who was dragging her out of their classroom. "Ranma!! Let me go!!" Ranma let her go when they reached the stairs. For a while Ranma was quiet and Akane thought that there might be something wrong. She was about to ask him when he looked at her. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ranma asked angrily. 

"I should be the one asking you that!! What the hell are you doing?!" Akane retorted. 

"You always eat lunch and hangout with our female classmates… why are you with those guys now?!" Ranma asked instead of answering Akane's question. '_Just kiss her!!_' His conscience said and he just ignored it. 

"They are our classmate!! What's wrong with talking to them too?!" Akane asked not answering Ranma's question too. 

"You're not answering my questions!!" Ranma exclaimed. His mind wasn't cooperating with him for it keeps on replaying his dream. '_Grab her, pin her to the wall and kiss her!!_' His conscience said again. "SHUT UP!!" Ranma exclaimed. 

"You want me to answer your questions but you're telling me to shut up!!! What is wrong with you?!" Akane asked and she is getting pissed of on the way Ranma was acting today. One moment his like this and the next his different again. 

"Just answer my question!!" Ranma said. 

"I will not because you're not answering my questions either and all your questions are nonsense!!" Akane said turning her back against Ranma. "I'm leaving. We have a date to plan." Akane said getting ready leave. 

"Why are you going out with them?!" Ranma asked pushing his 'other' thoughts away. 

"Because I have a game to win." Akane replied as she continues to walk away from Ranma. 

"What game?" Ranma asked. 

"You forgot?!" Akane asked as she stopped from walking and look at Ranma. "You really are stupid!!" 

"I'm not!!" Ranma shouted walking towards Akane. 

"You agreed to this match last night!! To who between us can have many dates!! The looser will be the winners slave for a week!!" Akane said. 

"That's stupid!!" Ranma said. 

"Stupid?! Are you sure that's the reason?!" Akane asked walking even closer to Ranma. "Maybe your just making excuses because you know that there is no way you'll gonna win against me!!" Akane said moving her face closer to Ranma. He can smell her perfume and it's driving him crazy. "Am I right Saotome Ranma?" Akane asked whose face was just an inch away from Ranma. He can feel her warm breath against his face and all he wanted to do now was to grab her, pin her to the wall and kiss her just like what his mind was saying but before he can ever do anything Akane moved her face away from him. "I knew it your scared to loose!!" Akane said smirking. 

"I'm not!! I'm just thinking about you!! I'm sure you'll cry when you loose to me!!" Ranma said. 

"In your dreams Saotome!!" Akane said. "I already have three dates today!! You better do something if you don't want to loose!!" Akane said before leaving and going back to their classroom. 

"She'll gonna regret this and wishes she didn't challenged the great Saotome Ranma!!" He said as an evil plan formed inside his head. 

After class Akane was on her way to a coffee shop with Rikku, Yuhi and Aya. The three are really nice and fun to be with so Akane thought going out with them wasn't a bad idea at all. A little friendly date wouldn't hurt and she'll make sure she's gonna enjoy this. 

"You really look great today Akane!!" Rikku said who was walking beside Akane to her right. 

"Thank you Rikku." Akane said. 

"We really are glad that you accepted our invitation!!" Aya said who was beside Rikku. 

"I'm sure you're gonna enjoy this!!" Yuhi said who was on her left. 

"I know I will!!" Akane said. 'Akane 3, Ranma 0!! And it's just getting started!!' Akane thought. They were about to cross the street when suddenly cold water was splashed on them. When they look who it was they saw a red-hair girl holding a hose, watering the plants. 

"Oh!! Sorry!! I'm so sorry!! The hose slipped from my hand." The red-hair said. 

"Wow!! She is cute!!" Yuhi said. 

"Yes!!" Rikku and Aya said in unison. 

"Hi boys!!" The red-hair girl said and she smiled at them. 

"Hi!!" The three said all at the same time while waving their hands on them. 

"Rikku, Aya, Yuhi can we go out some other time. Our clothes are wet we better changed before we catch a cold. I hope its ok…" Akane said interrupting the flirtation between the three and the red-hair. 

"Your right Akane… we'll see you tomorrow at school." Rikku said turning to Akane. 

"Bye Akane!!" The three said in chorus and then they were on their way home. "Who do you think is that red-hair?!" Aya asked and the three looked behind them. 

"I think I have seen her before. I just couldn't say where and when?!" Yuhi said. The red-hair girl waved her hand to them and the three did too while smiling at her. The three doesn't have any idea who the red-hair was but Akane knew exactly who it was. When the three was out of sight Akane turned to the red-hair who was slowly sneaking away from her. 

"RANMA!!!!" Akane exclaimed and Ranma-chan quickly runs away from her. "I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Akane shouted and she chased her. Ranma-chan and Akane didn't notice a figure walking towards them that soon turned into a black pig when he was splashed by the water from the hose that Ranma-chan tossed away. 

"Bweee!!" P-chan squeak furiously as he watched Akane chase Ranma-chan. P-chan then tried his best to catch up with them. Akane kept on chasing Ranma until they reached home. She can't catch Ranma until Hapossai came out of nowhere and jumped at Ranma's chest that made her squeal. This gave Akane a chance to bring out her magic mallet and pounded Ranma. 

"Jerk!!" Akane said before leaving an unconscious red-hair on the floor. 

During dinner Akane was still sitting beside Nabiki and everyone knew that the two hasn't settled their fight. Soun was about to ask Akane about this but Akane quickly excused herself and left. Genma thought of talking to Ranma but he also left before Genma can even say a word. Akane went straight to her room to do her assignments while Ranma went to the training hall. 

It was five minutes after nine when Akane finished all her assignments and she decided to go to the training hall for a little practice before she sleeps. When she passed by the kitchen there she saw Hapossai giving Nabiki some money while Nabiki handed Hapossai something that she thinks as a bottle of soda. 

"I didn't know a bottle of soda cost that much!!" Akane thought. "Nabiki is so greedy!!" Akane said and continues her way to the training hall. Before going inside Akane made sure that Ranma wasn't there anymore and after seeing that the dojo was empty Akane went inside and started her warm-ups. 

After Ranma's daily exercises at the training hall he went to his room to get some new clothes and then he went straight to the bathroom. After filling up the bathtub with warm water he hoped in the tub and relaxed his self. The warm water feels greatand it's relaxing his sore muscles, he closed his eyes for a while. Ranma sat up splashing some water out of the tub; he frowned slightly and looked around for he was positive he heard the door of the bathroom opened but when he looked behind him the door was closed. 

"I think I'm getting paranoid." Ranma whispered as he leaned his back on the side of the tub and closed his eyes again less than a minute later he drifted to sleep. Ranma hasn't slept more than ten minutes when he felt the water in the tub moved as if somebody went in. "Impossible." Ranma said without opening his eyes. Few minutes later he felt the water moved again and some water were splashing out of the tub and when he opened his eyes he was sure his soul left his body at what he saw. 

"Hello Ranma…" 

"Wha… what… what are… you… doing… here?!" Ranma asked stuttering. He knew his face was in the darkest shade of red and his heart was beating like crazy. He can't even breathe properly. 

"Can I wash your back?!" 

"I… I…" Ranma can't even make one comprehensible sentence at the sight before him. Ranma nervously swallowed the lump on his throat and just nodded, he then turned his back against her. Ranma's body became rigid when he first felt her soft, wet and warm hands on his shoulder. Then he felt her slowly wash his back with a soapy washcloth then her hands started moving on his back while she kneads the cords of his muscle. She slowly dumps the bucket of warm water over him while rinsing the soap on his back with her other hand. 

"Do you want more?!" She asked purring softly in his ear. She heard a nervous yes from him and it made her giggle. She then put her arms around his shoulder and lightly kisses him under his right ear then trailing down to the side of his neck. 

"Akane…" Ranma said in a husky voice. 

"Ranma…" 

"Akane…" 

"Ranma…" 

"Akane…" 

"Ranma…" 

"Akane…" 

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAA!! GEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!!!!" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ranma yelped in shocked. He looked around and saw that he is still in the bathtub. "Where is…" He wasn't able to finished talking when somebody spoke. 

"What's taking you so long to bathe?" 

"Pop!! What are you doing here?!" Ranma asked still dazed. 'Is that another dream?' He thought looking at the spot where Akane was in his dream. 

"You've been here for almost one hour!! How long do you plan to bathe?" Genma asked. 

"I fell asleep because I'm kinda tired today." Ranma said then he started to wash his self. '_It would be better is Akane is here to wash your back!! Right?!_' His conscience asked and his dream recurred in his mind. "STOP!!" Ranma exclaimed and quickly shook his head. 

"Son, are you ok?" Genma asked. 

"I'm fine." Ranma replied. 

"Ranma… tell me the truth. Are you dreaming about Akane while you are bathing?!" Genma asked directly that made Ranma slipped on the floor. 

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Ranma asked angrily with a face was as red as a tomato. 

"I heard you…" Genma wasn't able to finished talking because he changed into a big panda after Ranma splashed him with cold water. This didn't stop him and he flashed a wooden board bearing. "I heard you calling out Akane's name!! HAHAHA!! You're fantasizing about her!!" 

Ranma was very furious and embarrassed that his father caught him dreaming about Akane while bathing and added to that he heard him calling out Akane's name. He doesn't know what to do or say for what his father was saying is true. Then the panda flashed the board again saying... 

"Akane is in the training hall!! GO AND GET HER!!" 

"SHUT UP!!" Ranma yelled and he left slamming the bathroom's door. 

"He loves her!!" Was written on the wooden board that the panda was holding. 

**~ end of three ~**

**an: **hehehe… what do you think?! Should I change the rating?! Should it be pg-13 or maybe r?! Tell me ok!! I thought the match I thought about between Ranma and Akane is kinda lame… I'm glad none of you think it is lame or stupid…hehehehe… I hope it's ok if I use OCs because I really don't know the names of Akane and Ranma's classmates and teachers…if anyone knew them please tell me so I can used them… thanks in advance!! 

To **may** thanks and I'm very glad that u like my story!! hehehe…have u read my other two fanfic?! the slamdunk fanfics?! Hope u'll read it too and hope u'll like it too!! you can put ur review for those if you want…I didn't got lots of review from those…hehehe… I love reviews coz I got to know if many likes my stories… lots of reviews makes me enthusiastic to write… I think I have said that before…hehehe… 

To **LoriLynn1 **and **nikachan37** thanks for the review and for correcting me too… I know I really sucks when it comes to tenses!! For sure if my English teacher reads my story she'll kill me for all the wrong tenses that I used!! sorry for my mistakes… I checked this chapter for five times and I hope my use of tenses has improved… sometimes, I really on the pc's corrector on microsoft word but still some of my sentences are wrong… just tell me if I've improved or my sentences still sound awful… if I didn't improve I think I should go back to high school!! Nickachan I followed ur advice…I didn't used "?!" when its not needed!! Sorry about that because I'm already used of combining the question mark and exclamation point…I didn't know it would mean something else if I combine them… thanks again!! 
    
     To **Elysium and Lonely Soul **thanks for reviewing again!! glad both of u are starting to like my story more… or is it just lonely soul?! Still thanks a bunch!!
    
     To **CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl **thanks for the review and I like ur name…very cute and unique!! from ur name I can tell that you don't like anime!! hehehehe… 
    
     To **megaotaku**!! Sorry for the thing I said about Ryouga!! I agree with you that he is an honorable martial artist!! To add to that I think he is really cute when he is p-chan!! Still i don't like him for Akane…hehehe…
    
     To everyone thanks again!! I'm so happy!! Keep on reading my story and don't forget to REVIEW!! SEE YAH ALL ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!
    


	4. four: the new challenge

**Akane Becomes a Flirt **

by:** purplerose28**

** four: the new challenge **

"That stupid old man… why does he always just pop out of nowhere?" Ranma grumbled to his self. "Can't he see I'm busy…" Ranma's conscience quickly strike in. _'Yeah your busy… busy having sexy dreams about your very beautiful fiancée!!'_

"I don't have the energy to argue… I think I'll call it a day." Ranma said to his self and was on his way upstairs when he saw the lights on the training hall were still on. "Who could still be up this late?" He asked and he makes his way to the training hall.

** "HIYA!! STUPID JERK!!" **He heard his fiancée's loud and very angry voice along with the sound of bricks being crashed into pieces.

"Okay… that answers my question." Ranma said. "I better leave her alone." He doesn't want to face Akane's wrath so he decide to leave her alone right now but his ever annoying conscience that should be telling him to do the right thing was now telling him to go to the dojo and die there in the hands of his love one. Slowly and quietly Ranma made his way to the dojo's door. He can hear Akane's angry yell which is mostly because of him. The door was slightly open and when he looked inside he saw Akane.

** "RANMA NO BAKA!!" **He heard her loud high-pitched piercing yell and then the poor bricks almost turned into dust. 'That will surely happen to me if I don't get out of here.' Ranma thought. He was on his way to leave when he heard Akane's soft voice.

"Why can he be nice to me? Does he hate me that much?" It was just a whisper but because it's already late and everything is quiet Ranma heard it very clearly. Akane's soft and sad voice. He looked at Akane's still form. She was standing at the center of the dojo wearing her training outfit with her head bowed down.

_ 'Look at what you did!! You made our princess sad again.'_ Ranma's conscience said. He wanted to go to her and hug her, tell her that he doesn't hate her, tell her that he cares for her more that anybody else…and tell her that he loves her…_ 'Then go and tell her!!' _Ranma has made up his mind. He will tell her now that he loves her. He doesn't care what happens next, he wants Akane to know and that is all that matters. "I can do this." Ranma took a deep breathe and was ready to go inside the dojo when he heard Akane mumbling something.

"Well if he hates me then…" There was a pause from Akane who was still standing at the center of the training hall. **"THEN I HATE YOU TOO SAOTOME RANMA!!" **

"Okay… I think I'll pass." Ranma said and quickly back out from doing his confession. He knew that he'll be six feet under the ground before he can confess his feelings for Akane. He sure did a great job in annoying Akane.

**"DON"T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BREAK YOU INTO PIECES!!"** Akane yelled furiously while throwing punches and kicks to her imaginary opponent and Ranma knew so well who that imaginary opponent is. Ranma noticed Akane stop and instantly panicked.

'What if she sensed that I'm here?' Ranma asked his self. He decided to leave. He hasn't made his first step when he heard a loud thud. He looked inside and saw Akane lying on the floor. "Is she ok?"

"Oh god I'm tired…" Came Akane's hoarse voice. She wiped her forehead with her left hand and then slowly her hand made its way to her cheeks then her neck. Then she grasped her training gi and slightly opens it while she fans her right hand on her face. "Damn it's hot…"

"It sure is…" Ranma said and started to fan his self as well with his hand. From where he is he can clearly see every rice and fall of Akane's chest. He can also see the smooth skin from her slightly opened gi. Ranma's momentary heaven was disturbed by a sound coming from outside the training hall. He saw Akane stand and made her way to the dojo's other door.

"Whose there?" Akane asked with no fear in her voice. Ranma was steady ready to attack if there was danger. Akane opened the door. There was a long silence as Akane look to her right then to her left. Ranma then saw her stop looking straight forward. Ranma can't take it anymore and decide to go to her but then he stopped and dropped to the floor when he heard Akane yell in delight. "P-CHAN!!"

"Stupid pig!" Ranma grumbled. He saw Akane pickup the black pig and hugs it. Instantly Ranma felt envious of Ryoga. _'You wish you can turn into a black pig instead of a girl so you can be in Akane's arms.'_ To that Ranma has no objection. "I'm so pathetic." Ranma told his self.

"P-chan where have you been? I miss you so much." Akane said with her sweet voice as she closed the shoji door and lie down again to the floor with p-chan on her outstretched hands. "I have something to tell you p-chan."

"That Ryoga I swear I'll kill him next time." Ranma said irritably when he saw Akane touching nose with p-chan. _'Jealous Saotome?!' _

"Shut up!!" Ranma's mind yelled to his conscience. "You're supposed to be telling me to do the right thing because you're my conscience but you're not doing your job!! You tell me to do things that are not right." He added.

_ 'Like?'_

"Like… like the pin her to the wall and kiss her senseless thing!! It's not right to do that." Ranma said. He heard Akane's giggle inside and saw the little pig laughing as well.

_ 'What makes you think that kissing your fiancée is wrong?'_ His conscience asked. _'Stop denying what is so obvious… you love Akane and one way to show your love is to kiss her so what I'm telling you to do is not wrong.'_

"I think I'm crazy… arguing with my self." Ranma said with a sigh. He focused his attention back to Akane.

"P-chan I think Ranma is jealous." He heard Akane said.

"I'm not!" Ranma muttered. _'Yes you are!!' _

"You know what p-chan I'm really confused. Ranma is very nice to me one minute then the next his back to being an egoistic bimbo. Everyone tells me Ranma likes me but I can never see that."

"I don't like you!" Ranma said. _'Yeah you don't like her… you LOVE her.'_

"P-chan… am I really uncute and built like a brick?" Akane asked.

"Bwee bwee!!" P-chan replied while shaking his head. _"You're the most beautiful lady in the world. Don't mind that stupid Ranma!"_ The martial artist in the pig's body said.

"Thank you p-chan!!" Akane said cuddling the pig to her.

"Ryoga take off your filthy hands away from Akane…" Ranma said. He is really getting annoyed at Ryoga for taking advantage of Akane.

_ 'Jealousy kills the cat.'_

"Moron!! Curiosity kills the cat not jealousy." Ranma said.

_ 'But jealousy fits better. Very appropriate for you…' _

"It's getting late we better sleep now." Akane said as she looks at P-chan's flush face. "Oh you're so cute blushing like that." Akane said as she rub nose with p-chan who is still blushing like there is no tomorrow. "Don't be shy p-chan… you're my baby." Akane added as she stands up. Unknown to Akane there is also somebody with a very flush face but not from embarrassment. "Maybe we should take a bath first." Akane said not knowing that that statement snapped the self control he has left. "What the? AHH!! P-CHAN where are you?" Akane didn't know what happened. One minute she was holding p-chan then he was gone. She looks around. "Whose there?" She asked. She was scared for whoever got p-chan is really strong for she didn't even felt him, her or whoever it was.

"Bwee bwee!!" Akane looked behind her when he heard p-chan's cry and saw her pet's captor.

"Ranma!! You idiot you scared me!! Give p-chan back!!" Akane yelled.

"Then come and get it."

"I'll sure will and get ready coz I'll kick your ass!!" Akane yelled angrily as she walks towards Ranma. Then something stopped her.

"What's wrong tomboy? Scared?" Ranma asked. Akane observed Ranma and was sure something was not normal about him. His aura is emitting something she couldn't fathom and his voice it's deeper and thicker than the usual cheery voice of him.

"Stop this foolishness and just give me p-chan!!" Akane said her anger seems to be leaving her and she is starting to feel nervous.

"I thought your going to get your baby and kick my ass…come on Akane don't be shy." The way Ranma said it made Akane tense even more. It's as if he was taunting her to do something that she knew she shouldn't do.

_'Don't go near him Akane…'_ Her mind warned her. She looked at p-chan who was still struggling from Ranma's hold on his yellow scarf. Then she looked at Ranma whose eyes were hidden by his bangs but she didn't need to look in his eyes to know that he is up to something, his smirk is enough to make her fear him and leave quickly. 'But p-chan…' Akane thought, she needs to save the poor pig from Ranma.

"Ranma you MORON!! P-chan didn't do anything to you!! You're just jealous!!" Akane knew Ranma can be easily pissed of every time people tease him of being jealous or anything that has something to do with his feelings that he tried to keep to his self. For sure the normal Ranma will return and will retort to her that she is an uncute sexless tomboy and he will never like her. 'At least I can deal with that Ranma than this smirking creepy one.' Akane thought. He saw Ranma's body slightly stiffen from what she said and she knew its working. He will be yelling at her in no time she just needs to tease him more. "So I'm right you're jealous! Surprise that I know? Well let's just say I know you well and I know what's going on in that mind of yours. I can't believe it! You're jealous of a little pig..." Akane made a mocking laugh pretending she isn't threatened by the way Ranma is acting.

"Bwee bwee!!" Akane can hear p-chan's angry bawl and see him still struggling but to no avail.

"…grow up Ranma! I'm your fiancée not because we love each other…" Akane keeps on talking that she didn't notice Ranma has already thrown p-chan outside the dojo and he was approaching him with a look on his face that can make anyone shut up. "…I'm your fiancée because of our parents' will and nothing else so stop acting like a jealous lover because were not lovers and you don't own me..." Again she stopped when she looked at Ranma and finally saw his eyes. Those eyes made her step back but every time she steps away from him he will step forward towards her. Two steps she took backward and two steps he took forward. "Ra…Ranma this… this isn't funny… st-stop this…" The nervousness and fear in her voice seems to make him leer more. 'He is like a handsome and sexy predator ready to take his food.' Akane thought then quickly scolded at herself for thinking that. She looks for a getaway but soon found her back flat against the wall. She gulped nervously as Ranma was just two strides away from her.

"Akane…Akane…my precious fiancée. I think you're wrong when you said you know me well." His voice is deep and very manly. "Let me tell you what's really running in my mind right now." Ranma looked at Akane from head to foot. He can't keep his self from smirking coz Akane looks so adorable when she is nervous like she is right now. "No maybe it'll be better if I tell you and then show it to you too." Akane watched Ranma as he stepped forward again. One more step.

"Do-don't… don't come near me Ranma." Akane tried to make her voice firmer but she was hell scared to death and can't even breathe properly. Another step… she can feel Ranma's breathe on her forehead. His eyes on her were intense. 'Think Akane think!!' She yelled at herself. She looked past Ranma pretending she saw something behind him. Her plan worked Ranma looked behind him and Akane took this chance to run for her life. 'Almost there.' Akane thought when she can almost reach the door but she felt strong hand grab her arm, felt herself being whirled around. She saw the wall then the ceiling and then felt herself falling to the floor she closed her eyes and waited for the impact. It came but she felt arms on her back separating it from the floor.

"Akane…" When she heard throaty and warm voice directly on her right ear her eyes snapped open and were wide as saucers when she found herself directly under Ranma's warm and well-built body. "You don't know me so well… you don't know what's running in my mind every time I see you…" She can feel the fast beating of his heart, feel his warm cheek against her flushed one and the mild shudder of his arms under her. "Because if you do…if you find out what's on my mind I'm very sure you will never want to be near me…" Akane felt her body shiver from Ranma's gentle voice.

'What is he talking about?' Akane thought unmoving under Ranma that she has never seen before. "Ra-Ranma… Ranma what are you doing?" Akane asked nervously. She heard his almost faint laugh.

"I really don't know what I am doing…you can mallet me tomorrow but for now let me stay like this…" For a while there was silence between them. Akane felt the normal Ranma has returned, his aura was normal too it's not like the one just minutes ago so she let herself relaxed and just stared at the ceiling thinking of a good reason why Ranma is acting like this. Ranma's hands were behind Akane while her hands remained motionless to her side. She doesn't know where to place them.

'Maybe I went too far… I shouldn't have said those words to him…' Akane thought her eyes still focused on the ceiling. She noticed a crack on it.

"Akane…"

"What?" She can feel his breathe on her right ear and his warm cheek against her own.

"What if I tell you I'm jealous?" Ranma asked. He can feel Akane's body shiver and felt his own do the same. He just hoped he is not crushing her with his body weight.

"I'm sorry for all that I said Ranma… I was just teasing you. I know you aren't really jealous or anything. That's impossi…" Ranma didn't let her finish.

"I'm jealous Akane. I really am." To that Akane doesn't know what to say.

'He's jealous? Ranma… jealous? Why?'

"Is it really that hard to believe? Well I can't believe it myself either." Akane didn't notice that she has voiced out her last thought. "Just forget about it." She felt Ranma withdraw his arms around her and slowly stand up. She already missed the warmth of his body. She pushed the thought away quickly sat up with her back against him. "I'm sorry for what happened… it's already late go to sleep Akane…" And with that Ranma walk away from her. Akane was left there speechless.

** Ranma's Room **

_ 'Way to go lover boy!!'_

"Will you shut up and let me sleep!" Ranma grumbled. Thirty minutes have past since IT happened and until now Ranma can't sleep. He can still feel Akane as if she was still in his arms.

_ 'Finally you got the nerve to do something… feels great, right?'_ His mind asked and replayed all that happened at the training hall. Ranma just smiled. He really felt great.

"I can't believe that I've done that. Good thing I've controlled myself or else I'm sure I've done something that will cause my early death."

_ 'Let's do it again.' _

"Shut up. I'm tired let me sleep." Ranma said and whispered Akane's name before sleep took him.

** Next Day **

"Maybe we should talk to them." Soun whispered to Genma who was sited to his right. He knew Ranma and Akane still hasn't settle there fight. From the moment the two stepped inside they haven't talk or even just glance at each other. He thought that this is no ordinary conflict because unlike before when they have an argument the next day they'll be fine and Akane will be sited next to Ranma but this time it's different. He is starting to get worried.

"I have an idea." Genma whispered back as he drank his tea. "Let's locked them in the closet and then AAAHHH!!"

"GENMA!! Are you ok?" Soun called out after Ranma threw his father on the pond.

"Stupid. You call that a whisper. I can hear you loud and clear." Ranma said and resumed eating. A panda emerged from the pond with a signboard saying that he was alright. He went back inside and hit Ranma with his signboard before settling his self beside his son. His son glared at him.

"Akane… Ranma… what happened to you two? Are you still mad at each other?" Soun asked. He didn't get any answer from his daughter and his soon to be son-in-law.

"Leave them alone dad… I'm sure they can settle it tonight on the training hall just like…" Nabiki paused and looked at Ranma and Akane who both have a shocked look on their faces. She also felt Akane's body went rigid beside her. "…just like what I saw last night…" She paused again and wished she has a camera with her to take the dreaded expression on their faces. The others have no idea what she is talking about but her dear sister and her fiancé knew so well what is she trying to point out. Nabiki continued telling the event that transpired last night.

'I didn't know she was there.' Ranma thought._ 'Of course you were busy snuggling on Akane.'_ He felt his self blush.

'I can't believe it… she knew every detail.' Akane thought nervously.

"RANMA DID YOU DO THAT?!" Soun and Genma asked in chorus.

"I…I…you see…" Ranma doesn't know what to say.

"Nabiki." Soun turned to his middle daughter and asked her.

"Of course dad it happened." Nabiki replied.

"Oh my…" Came Kasumi's soft and gentle voice.

"It's in the movie that my classmate lent me yesterday. It's really nice. I'll let you watch it if you want." Akane and Ranma sighed in relief, Kasumi sweat-dropped while Soun and Genma who is still in panda form fell to the floor.

'Wow! That's fun.' Nabiki thought smiling.

"I'm going." Akane said and left. She better leave before Nabiki decided to come up with something else. Nabiki quickly followed then Ranma.

"Hey!! Wait for me!!" Nabiki yelled as she follows Akane and Ranma who was walking on the fence as always. Akane stopped and waited for her but Ranma didn't. "So how did it started?" Nabiki asked. They have resumed walking after she has catch up with Akane.

"What are you talking about?" Akane asked.

"Come on Akane stop playing dumb. I know what I saw." Nabiki said and sent Akane her tell-me-or-I'll-tell-the-others but Akane still refused to say anything. "Hey Saotome!! Did you enjoy last night?" Nabiki asked. "Glad you got the balls to do that!!" Ranma almost fall from the fence.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ranma said not looking behind him. He knew his face is as red as the shirt he was wearing.

"Oh please! I'm older that the two of you… you can't fool me. I know what I saw and I have just proved that."

"Nabiki just drop it. You already saw what happened and there's nothing more to say." Akane said as she looks at Ranma who is still walking ahead of them. When she woke up this morning she told herself that what happened at the dojo was all just a dream but Nabiki proved her wrong. Deep inside she didn't want it to be just a dream.

"You two are no fun. " Nabiki said and then they were quiet then after a while Nabiki strike again. "So what happened to your boring game?"

"That's nothing." Akane replied.

"I have a suggestion. Let's change the game."

"No thanks sister. We'll pass." Akane knew so well that Nabiki's suggestion will just make matters worse.

"Oh come on Akane… hear me out first." Nabiki said. "Hey Ranma!! Want to hear my idea? I'm sure you'll like it."

"Don't count me in."

"I saw the way you look at my sister last night so don't act clean to me… hypocrite!"

"Shut up!!" Ranma yelled and didn't dare to look behind him with a flush face.

"Nabiki stop pestering us… please." Akane said.

"I'm not pestering anybody. I'm just helping the two of you to get into your senses. Both of you are in love with each other and you two are the only one who doesn't know it."

"I'm not in love with that moron." Akane said. She'll never ever admit in front of anybody that she's in love with an egoistic man with a name Saotome Ranma.

"Only an idiot will fall in love with a sexless tomboy." Ranma was thinking the same. He knew Akane will laugh at him if he admits he loves her. He knew he can't accept a rejection especially from the first and only girl he has ever loved.

"Yeah right… even that stupid Kuno and that no-sense-of-direction Ryoga knows how in love you two are." Nabiki said.

"I'm not in love with that tomboy. She is in love with me." Ranma said. He wanted to be back to the way he and Akane relate to each other before. He doesn't want Akane to remain silent to him. He wants Akane to yell and to mallet him again and again every time he teases her.

"I'M NOT!!" Akane exclaimed. She hastens her steps and was now beside Ranma. "You conceited moron!! I'll never fall in love with you even you're the last man on earth." Ranma knew his plan worked. Everything is back to normal.

"Same here!" Ranma shouted. "I'd rather remain as a girl forever that to marry you!!"

"Why you!!" Ranma saw Akane's magical mallet.

"STOP!!" Nabiki yell out stopping Akane and saving Ranma from another headache. "There's a way to know who's in love to whom." Ranma and Akane looked at Nabiki with a "what" written all over there faces. "Seduce each other until one of you admits his or her true feelings."

"WHAT?" Akane and Ranma asked in chorus. Both bewildered.

"You two are so slow. Didn't you hear me?" Nabiki sighed. "I said seduce each other until one of you admits his or her true feelings. A game of seduction." Nabiki turned to Ranma. "Ranma I knew you can do it... I saw your performance last night." She saw Ranma blush. "And Akane… Ranma is already in love head over heels with you so it won't be hard on you too. You have a great body so use it on him."

"NABIKI!!" Akane's face was as red as Ranma's. "I'll never ever participate in such a nonsense game!! NEVER!!"

"Akane C-H-I-C-K-E-N!!" Nabiki said. "Ranma don't tell me you're as coward as Akane."

"I'm not a scaredy-cat like that tomboy!" Ranma said.

"I'm not a scaredy-cat!!" Akane exclaimed.

"Then you're on?" Nabiki asked and she can see her little sister battling with herself. "What's your answer scaredy-cat…"

"Forget about it Nabiki. Akane is a coward." Ranma was praying Akane will refuse because he doesn't know what got into him to agree with Nabiki. But Ranma knew Akane doesn't like to be called a coward so she'll…

"Fine! I'm in! Prepare yourself Saotome!!" Akane said.

"Prepare loose!!" Ranma said.

"Let the game begin."

** AN: ** WAAAAAAAHHHHH!! Finally I've updated my story!! I'm so sorry if it took me centuries before updating. My brother formatted our computer so I lost everything!!! I have to rewrite the chapters of these fic that I've finished. I've written a fanfic on Slam Dunk this one is almost done but now it's gone!! Weiss Kreuz I'm on chapter four and my friend said it's nice!! Sailormoon I've just started with this one but still… and up to chapter seven of this fanfic. I'm so excited to post it but because of my brother I have to rewrite everything again!! Damn it's really hard to write!! Man I want to kill him. stopped to look for something where's my slotted masamune!! sigh oh well…I have another story this time I used the Get Backers. Hope you read that too and tell me what you think about it.hehehe… Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot to me!! TTTTTHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNKSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!

** REVIEW RESPONSE: **

** DeActivated **thanks for another review!! It makes me so happy to hear from you. Glad you like the last chapter!! Hope you'll like this one too.

**LoriLynn1** thanks I'm glad I'm improved! So sorry I'm no good when it comes to tenses!! It's really hard to write, I usually just write what comes into my head without considering the tenses but I'm learning thanks to you!! hehehe… I've forgotten about too because of ranganork. I love that game!!hehehe… Hope to hear from you again. Thanks!!

** Kaoru-chan6 and Mr. Suave** please be patient my friends I'll get to that soon. The story is about the potion and the bet. Sorry can't tell you more just wait for it ok. I'll try my best to update as often as possible!! Thanks for the review!!

**Andreiush **You bet!! Wait till the next chapters to come!! I'll make Ranma suffer!! mwahahaha!! Thanks for the review!!

** Megaotaku ** Thanks for the review!! Hope you'll like this chapter and the next chapters to come.

** Elysium and Lonely Soul ** Thanks a lot forthe review and sorry it took so long for me to update!! I hope it's ok that I made Ranma act a little out of character on this chapter. I want him to be romantic and mushy sometimes.hehehe…I think I'll make him like that on the other chapters. I'm so glad to hear from the two of you!! Reviews make me so happy!!

**Ranchan **Thanks for the review and for the info on Ranma and Akane's friends and their teacher. I don't know the name of their teachers not even one of them but thanks to you I knew one already!! I'll use it in the next chapter!! I haven't watched the 2nd OAV so I don't know Ms. Hinako…hehehe. What subject does she teaches?

**Angel Wendy **I love Ranma too even there are times that he really annoys me!hehehe…He is so kawai especially when he blushes and stutter in front of Akane. Hope you like the new challenge. Thanks for the review!!

**Chi **thanks for all the reviews and glad you like my story. Hope to hear from you again.

**A-chan **yeah you're right, I've changed the rating but that won't go too far. I've never written an R story before and I think I can never write one!! blush hehehe… Thanks for the review it means a lot to me!!


	5. five:the game of seduction

**Akane Becomes a Flirt **

by:** purplerose28**

** five: the game of seduction **

**"WHAT! A GAME OF SEDUCTION!" **My friends exclaimed.

"Yeah I know it's a stupid game and I shou –- " Yuki didn't even gave me a chance to finish talking. For sure she'll yell at me and tell me I'm such a baka for partaking in a silly –- .

"That's so exciting!"–- game. WHAT? Did I hear her say it's exciting? I think I need to see Dr. Tofu so he can check my ears.

"And fun too!" Sayuri added. WHAT? Fun? Ok. Can somebody please bring me to Dr. Tofu right away… "Akane tell us about it!" Yuki said. She looks as thrilled as Sayuri.

"Forget about it. It's just a – "

"Stupid game!" I said.

"Nabiki is such a genius!" Hiroshi said. Nabiki genius? Yeah right. "Come on Ranma. Tell us about it!" Hiroshi added. Can somebody please tell me the reason why I agreed to join Nabiki's stupid game? When I know very well that any idea of Nabiki is spelled T-R-O-U-B-L-E! I'm such a baka!

"What's your plan?" Daisuke asked. I look at him and didn't say anything. I continue eating my lunch while looking at the beautiful blue sky. It looks so close that I can almost reach it from here. I always go here in the rooftop to hide from Akane's FOOD OF PAINFUL DEATH. "Don't tell me you won't do anything about it?" Daisuke asked again. Can they just drop it? Why did I tell them about it? Ranma no baka!

"It's just a silly game. I'm sure Akane won't take it seriously." I said. I just hope she really won't take it seriously. I know I'm not stupid enough to take it seriously. Only a dimwit will take it seriously and I'm not a dimwit so I won't take it seriously. Can you still understand what I'm blabbering about?

"It's not a silly game. Through this game you will know what Akane really feels about you!" Daisuke said. The ever persistent friend of mine. "Don't you want to know how Akane feels about you?"

"No." I said but my mind consciousness said: yes I want to know if Akane loves me because I love her so much!

"Oh come on! If I have a fiancée as beautiful as Akane I won't just sit around doing nothing. I'll do anything to know what she feels about me. Who wouldn't want to be seduced by Tendo Akane?" Hiroshi said with his dreamy eyes. He is crazy for Akane. Hell! Every boy in school is crazy over her. Including me but of course I won't tell anybody about it especially her.

"Shut up! Who would want to be seduce by a –- "

"Stupid, pervert, insensitive jerk like Ranma?"

"We do!" Yuki and Sayuri said in chorus.

"Well not me." I said but my mind was screaming: stop lying to yourself you know you want to be seduced by your very handsome fiancé. You want to be in his arms again just like… STOP IT AKANE! JUST EAT!

"Come on Akane don't you want to hear Ranma say those three little words?" Yuki asked.

"What three little words?" I asked. "Does it sound something like this: uncute violent tomboy?" I said as I look at other students who were eating around us under the beautiful shade of the trees. Ranma would never say those three little words.

"Akane you really are stupid."

"Gee thanks for reminding me Sayuri." I know I'm stupid for liking that pervert, insensitive jerk and crazy for loving him as well. But I'm not stupid enough to admit that to him or anybody else.

"Everybody in school, wait let me rephrase that… everybody in Japan knows how much Ranma loves you."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. Dr. Tofu, please help me! I'm hearing things!

"Saotome Ranma loves you Tendo Akane!" Yuki said.

"Can we drop this whole thing and let's just finish eating." I suggested. I don't think I can stand talking about Ranma or his feelings for me… if there is any. For a while my two friends shut there mouth. I think they finally understand what I was telli –-

"I have an idea." Sayuri said. Maybe not! They don't understand what I'm telling them. Kami please help me. "Yuki and I will help you make plans on how you will seduce Ranma."

"I said I don't wan –- " Again Sayuri butted in. Will they ever let me finish talking first before they butt in?

"You already agreed on this Akane. You already gave your word to Nabiki and Ranma so you can't back out now."

"The Tendo Akane I know has a word of honor." Yuki added.

"Your not chickening out are you –-"

"Ranma?" Hiroshi asked. I sighed. I can't believe this is happening to me of all people. Oh well I'm the main character on this anime series, even the title is my name so everything will likely happen to me of all people. Why can't it be Ryouga ½ or Genma ½ so that I'll be in peace? Wait if that happens I won't have a very beautiful fiancée… ok I'm fine with Ranma ½!

"Fine. I'll do it." I said.

"That's our man! You go get her Ranma!" Hiroshi said with so much enthusiasm.

"So what's your first step?" Daisuke asked. Will they ever stop pestering me?

"I haven't taught about it." I replied.

"I have an idea." Daisuke said. Hiroshi and I look at him. "After our class go home with her." I butted in.

"I always go home with her."

"Let me finish first." Daisuke said and I quickly shut my mouth. "When your home tell her you want to show her something to your room then when you two were alone grab her and –- "

**_"PAK!" _**I didn't let him finish and smash him with my lunch box.

"You pervert! I can't do that Akane! She'll kill me!" I exclaimed. I can't believe he thought I'll do something like that!

"You can do it! You're a martial artist!" Hiroshi said.

"I'm a martial artist not a pervert like you two!" I exclaimed. I can't believe them. The game is to seduce Akane not ravish her.

"Liar! We know you like it!" Hiroshi said while Daisuke was laughing his head out.

"Of course not!" I shouted. I can feel my face heat up.

"You're blushing! I'm sure your fantasizing about Akane while your taking a bath and –- "

"**_WHAM!"_** I punched Hiroshi to make him shut up and that made Daisuke zip his mouth as well. Horishi ended flat on the wall. He talks too much. I started fixing my stuff even though we still have time before our next class. I don't want to be around these two morons. I tried to clear my mind about the whole bet thing but my mind wasn't cooperating at all, it replayed my dreams and I can feel my whole body heat up. If my dreams can make me like this I don't think I stand a chance on winning this seduction game. Just thinking about Akane seducing me can turn me into jell-o.

"Ranma!" Daisuke called out as I make my way to the door. "We want to hear every –- "

"Detail tomorrow. I'm sure our plan will work." Sayuri said as we make our way back to our classroom.

"You think it'll work?" I asked them again. "I can't do it." I'm really nervous about this whole seduction plan.

"You can do it Akane. We believe in you!" Yuki said.

"Operation Seduce Soatome Ranma will work!" Sayuri exclaimed happily. They are more excited then me about this whole game thing.

"Sayuri yell some more… I think the whole Japan didn't hear you yet!" I said with a loud sigh.

"Trust us Akane everything will work out." Sayuri whispered. Trust them! That's what I'm really worried about. Why did I let myself get into this kind of mess? Another sigh escaped my lips as we reach our classroom. I suddenly felt a nudge on my both sides from of my two friends and when I look up I almost bump into Ranma who seems to be lost in his own thoughts as well. He didn't even notice me as he went inside our classroom and sit on his chair.

"Come on Akane ask him." Yuki whispered giving me a little push.

"Can I do it later?" I asked them and all I receive was another push from them that send me right beside Ranma. I can feel my heart thundering against my chest as I look at his blank face. "Anou… Ra.. Ranma." Why am I stuttering? It's just Ranma. I always talk to him. I look down at my shoes that seem to be more interesting that my handsome fiancée before me. I am really nervous. I look up and saw him looking at me. I gave him a nervous smile and then I was suddenly pulled away from him.

"What are you doing?" Sayuri asked angrily. We were outside our classroom with my back plastered on the wall and my two friends standing menacingly in front of me.

"I'm asking him out." I said. Yeah right asking him out…

"You look like an idiot fidgeting in front of him." Yuki said. Thank you my friends that's what exactly I was about to say to myself. "You were supposed to seduce him. He was the one who should feel nervous around you not the other way around."

"I know! But I'm not used to these kinds of stuff. I study martial arts not how to seduce a boy." I said exasperatedly.

"There is always a first time for everything." Sayuri said. But I don't want to have a first time in this kind of game. Seduction isn't my game.

"Be sweet and charming. Ask him nicely and I'm sure it'll work. Were talking about Ranma here, he's in love with you and he'll do anything you ask him to do." Yuki said. I can't stop myself from shuddering when she said that Ranma loves me. Does he really?

"Can I really –- "

"Do this?" I asked myself for a hundredth time. Another sigh escaped my lips. What am I going to do? Maybe I should just confess to her that I am madly in love with her and this whole seduction thing will be over before it can start. Another sigh. Who am I fooling I can never have the guts to say my feeling for Akane. I can beat every martial artist in Nerima but I can never confess to Akane. Yeah I know I'm pathetic! You can't blame me I have never in my entire life felt this way about anybody. Sigh again. I think that's the thousandth time I sighed this day.

"Ranma…" I felt my body shudder with the way she said my name. I look up and saw Akane with her most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Oh crap! I'm dead! "Ranma…" Another shudder. Great! I wonder how many times I'll shudder today.

"What do you want tomboy!" I said rudely. Annoy Akane so she won't be all so sweet to me. Perfect plan! I can deal with an angry Akane and her mallet but not with the charming one. Calm down Ranma… Calm –-

Down. Be patient Akane. You can do this. I said to myself over and over. This man is so difficult to deal with. Can he be nice for me for once? I sighed and calm myself. I can do this.

"Ranma…" I said with my melodious voice. "There is a new shop in town and I was wondering if you can come with me after class." I said again with my mellow voice with matching pleading eyes. For a few seconds he was silent with a shock face. He can't believe what I am doing. Haha! This is fun! "Ranma-chan…please." I said and I saw his body tremble when I said Ranma-chan. Haha! He looks like an idiot with his mouth wide open.

"I…I… su… sure!" He finally said. Haha! He is stammering too. I'm starting to like this game.

"Honto?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Arigatou Ranma-chan!" I said very delighted that I was able to pull this act. I was so happy that I didn't realize that I hug him.

"Ok. Back to your sits… we will start our class." I heard Mr. Kenzo said. I didn't even hear him enter. I am really happy. I look at Sayuri and Yuki and they gave me two thumbs up. I sit on my chair and when I look at Ranma who was sited one row behind me he still have the shock look. His eyes as wide as a saucer and his mouth hanging open.

"Ranma-chan." I called out quietly. That caught his attention. He shook his head and he look at me with a more composed face. "It's a date." I said and I gave him my cutest smile with a wink. He went back to his shock mode that could make me laugh out loud if only Mr. Kenzo wasn't around.

"Mr. Saotome, are you ok?" Mr. Kenzo asked. Ranma quickly collected his self and answered.

"I'm fine sir." All afternoon I can feel him looking at me but I didn't mind him. One-zero in favor of Tendo Akane. I love this game. The class ended and since I was one of the cleaners I still have to stay after class. I just hope Ranma will wait for me. He was quiet the whole afternoon and after he left with his two buddies Sayuri and Yuki came to me.

"Way to go Akane!" Sayuri said happily.

"Did you see the look on–- "

"Your face? It's totally hilarious!" Daisuke said laughing like there is no tomorrow. I felt like a total idiot on the way I reacted. I was totally taken aback by what Akane did.

"If I were you I'll do something about this or else you'll be Akane's slave." Hiroshi said. He was laughing as well. "Which isn't so bad either. I'll be very happy to be the goddess' slave." He added and continues laughing.

"Thanks for your support. I appreciate it." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry man but we can't help it. You look really funny. I have never seen your face like that before." Daisuke said.

"So have any plan yet?" Hiroshi asked.

"Like I said before it's just a childish game and I'm not stupid enough to join it. Akane is a real moron for taking this seriously." I said.

"Yeah sure." Daisuke said. He doesn't believe me one bit and I don't think I believe myself either.

"So does it mean you're not going to wait for Akane for your DATE?" Hiroshi asked.

"Of course NOT!" I exclaimed. Minutes later I found myself standing outside the school gate waiting for Akane. And yes I am looking forward to our date. What do you want me to do? I'm just a human being who is head over heels with Akane. This is a chance I can never turn down. Who would turn down an invitation from a goddess? We have never dated before. Ryouga got his date even before I did so I am not letting this slip away. Who knows maybe I'll do something for her to confess what she really feels about me. You think I should seduce her?

"Ranma-chan!" My body automatically shudders upon hearing the lovely voice of my beautiful fiancée. I love it when she calls me that. I look at her and saw her smiling face. She is so very cute. She has a blue ribbon on her hair that made her prettier. "Are you ready?" She asked and I just nodded my head. She's so lovely that I can't even talk. My body instantly tense up when she hook her arm on my right arm. I look down at her and she just smiled at me. We were both quiet as we make our way in town. I'm starting to like this whole thing. It's really fun when Akane is like this not shouting and malleting me. I wish we can stay like this always.

"AIREN!" Of course everything has an end and the end of my wonderful time with Akane came in the form of an Amazon woman with blue hair in a bicycle that landed in front of me and Akane. "Ranma. Shampoo brought food." She said and when she saw Akane's arm entwine with mine she instantly separated us. "What are you doing with violent woman?" She exclaimed. At this very moment I just want to punch her back to China so I can have my DATE with my Akane.

"We were just on our way hom –- " Akane cut me off.

"Ranma-chan and I have a DATE." What? Did I heard Akane right? She just said date, right?

"DATE?" Shampoo exclaimed. "No date! Shampoo not allow!" She said as she pulls me to her with her arms wrap around me.

"It's ok." Akane said. What? Were not going anymore? I want to go. "We'll just go some other time ok." Akane moves towards me with a glint in her lovely brown eyes and a knowing smile on her luscious lips. See what she's doing to me? I'm starting to attach adjectives when I'm talking about her. Before this the only adjectives I attached to Akane's name are uncute, violent and tomboy! "Is that ok with you Ranma-chan?" She asked with an alluring voice. I gulped down as she moves closer. I felt my whole body tense up again when she laid both her hands on my chest and moves her face closer to me. I can feel her soft and warm breath on my lips. "Ne, Ranma-chan?" She asked and she KISSES ME! I'm sure I have fall down on my knees if Shampoo wasn't holding me. "See yah later Ranma-chan!" I watch her walk away from me and I'm sure if Daisuke and Hiroshi are around they'll laughed their heads out if they saw the look on my face. They'll even laugh at the look on Shampoo's face.

"I think Shampoo having nightmare. Shampoo go home." I didn't know how long I stood there alone like a dumbstruck fool while holding my cheek that Akane kissed. I can't believe it. Akane just kissed me. Akane… Did she –-

"Really kiss him?" I asked myself for the twentieth time tonight with my face still blushing. I can't believe that I did that. All I know was I'm having a wonderful time with Ranma when all of a sudden that Amazon girl came and ruin it all. I told myself to calm down and suddenly the idea of kissing Ranma clicked on my mind. I didn't know what possessed me but I did it. I kissed him without any difficulty. As if it's normal that I kiss him as if I do it everyday. I was so embarrassed that I didn't eat dinner with my family knowing he'll be there too. I heard a knock on my door and heard Kasumi call out.

"Akane. May I come in. I brought your dinner." I got up from my bed and opened the door. Kasumi went in and placed the tray on my study table. "Did you have a fight with Ranma-kun again?" She asked. I instantly blushed when an image of what I did flashed on my mind.

"No." I replied. I sat down on my bed again.

"Are you sure?" Kasumi asked. I nodded my head. "I hope so. He didn't join dinner too." I didn't say anything. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Still I didn't say anything and just watch as Kasumi close my door.

Hehe! I wonder what he is thinking about. Oh well enough about that I'm really hungry! I got up from my bed and devour my dinner. I'm so hungry. After the delicious meal I went down to the kitchen and washed the dishes that I used. I think I'll take a bath then have a little training before retiring to bed. Fortunately we don't have any assignment. I went back to my room to get my bathing stuffs and as I passed by the kitchen I saw Nabiki and Happossai talking to each other.

"That's so expensive!" I heard Happossai exclaimed. As I turned a corner I didn't heard anything else. I'm sure anything Nabiki and Happossai is discussing about is insignificant and nonsense. I went inside the bathroom and remove all my clothing and then the relaxing bath. Ahh… feels so good. I can't wait to go to school and tell Yuki and Sayuri what happened. Why does it have to be Saturday tomorrow? Our plan didn't go well but I was able to quickly substitute it with a better one. I'm so excited that I want the time to just move fast forward so I and my friends can plan another attack to Ranma. I don't know how long I've stayed in the bathroom I'm too engrossed to my thoughts. I went to the dojo after going to my room to change into my training uniform.

"HIYA!" I yelled as I break stacks of bricks. The last time I did this was when I was very angry but this time I'm breaking it just because I don't have anything to do. I'm very happy right now that whoever sees me will notice the huge smile on my face. I can't help it! I'm very happy. I got tired of breaking bricks so I just punched here and kick there. I wasn't thinking anything except for the next time I will get to see Ranma on shock mode and maybe something else that is totally side-splitting.

"I can see that you're very happy." Eepp! My foot stops midair when I heard the voice of the man that plagues my mind. I was too preoccupied that I didn't felt his presence and when I look behind me he was so close to me that my forehead bumps his nose. "Can't sleep?" He asked and then our eyes met. What I saw in his eyes was the same one I saw last night at this very dojo, the look that made me nervous and tremble. I can't move an inch and I don't know what to do. "What to spar with me?" He asked and then walks past me. He invited me to spar with me. I always force him to spar with me not the other way around. Is he up to something? I turn to look at him and saw that his eyes were back to normal. Did I just imagine that his eyes changed?

"Sure." I replied plainly. I'll make sure that I beat him this time. Maybe I'll use my 'charm' to beat him. I saw his smile and then he move into defense position. I attack first and deliver punch after punch aiming at his chest. He was avoiding it without any difficulty. This annoyed me so I deliver my attacks faster. The next punch almost hit his chest and I quickly follow it up with a kick that he was able to evade by grabbing it with his right hand. I saw his free hand come my way and I know I can't evade it so I close my eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. I open my eyes and saw his fist positioned an inch away from my cheek.

"Got you." Ranma said with his usual playful smile. He let go of my foot.

"You're not fighting back!" I yelled. It really annoys me whenever he did that. He never fights backs. He is always on defense and never on offense. "Are you making fun of me?" I asked angrily.

"You want me to fight back?" Ranma asked.

"Of course moron! We are sparring aren't we?"

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"YES!" I shouted. Ohh! What an annoying jerk!

"If you say so." He said. I saw the seriousness on his face and I'm sure he'll attack this time. So I move into defense position. "I have an idea." He said breaking the silence between us. "If I win you'll do anything I want."

"And if I win?" I asked. What the hell has gotten on his mind.

"I'll do anything you want." Ranma replied. Great a chance to win our other game! If I win I'll make him say what he truly feels about me. But what if everyone was wrong… what if Ranma doesn't really love me? "We don't have all night Akane. What's your answer?" He asked. I look at him and then I decided this is the right moment to end all my endless thinking on trying to figure out Saotome Ranma. It's time to know if he loves me or not.

"Bring it on! I'll beat you!" I said. I think I saw his mischievous smirk but then maybe not. He moves so fast for me to be able to see his face. Too fast that I didn't know when he was beside me. I just felt his punch and then he was in front of me again. The punch wasn't painful at all. I saw him make another move and I force myself to follow him. He attacks me and this time I was able to block it with my arms. His punches were stronger now and I'm sure my arms will have bruises tomorrow. He stopped and this gives me a chance to attack. I attack him with all my force but Ranma was just too strong for me that a minute later I was lying flat on the floor with him kneeling beside me. His right fist positioned an inch away from my nose. We were both panting.

"I win." He said with a smile. He wasn't panting the way I am. I'm not surprised I'm sure he has more stamina than I am.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. Maybe he'll make me confess. Maybe this is his retaliation for what I did to him. When I saw his eyes and his smirk… Crap! I'm dead. I have to do something. I use my arms as leverage and then raise my leg to attack him. I felt my leg connect with his shoulder. It made him stumble to the floor and I used this chance to get up and ran away. I was able to take few steps when I felt him grab both my arms and then hauled me to the nearest wall. For the second time I found myself between Ranma and an inanimate object. First the floor and now the wall, where will it be tomorrow night? I quickly pushed the thought away. I sounded like I love this to happen again.

"Going somewhere?" Ranma asked. I notice that same deep voice. I couldn't speak at all. Who can when your body is press firmly to the love of your life? "Now my dear Akane-chan I want you to…" He paused. I gasp when I felt him wrap his arms around me and then buried his face on my neck. "You smell so good… my Akane-chan." He whispered into my ear. MY? Since when did he own me? But I have to admit it makes me feel wonderful when he calls me like that.

"Ranma… I'm sleepy. I'd like to go now and sleep." I said nervously. Yeah a poor excuse. I don't know what else to say.

"Not yet my precious fiancée… I won so you'll do what I want you to do." Ranma said. I can feel the calm beating of his heart. He wasn't nervous like me. Last night his heart was beating like crazy but now he is so calm. "Now tell me the truth… do you love me my Akane-chan?"

YES! YES! YOU STUPID MORON! I LOVE YOU! I want to yell at him but I'm too proud to admit that. I won't loose this game. I'll make sure he confesses first. I'm going to win and he'll be my slave for the whole week maybe a whole month. For once I want to win a match with Ranma.

"Do you love me?" He asked again. His arms tighten around me and I can feel every inch of his body against mine. His warm body enfolding me… my own body starting to get warmer and warmer as he held me so close to his.

"I…I…" I can't say it. I place my hands on his shoulder and felt him tighten his hold again. He thought I'm going to push him away. Oh Ranma! I love you so much. I didn't dare say that and we stayed silent. I didn't know how long we stayed like that but I find the silence very comfortable. "Don't answer that." I heard him whisper against my neck. His soft voice sending shivers on my body. "Do you hate me?" He asked.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed right next to his ear and my hands grasping his shoulders tighter. What kind of question is that? I could never hate him. I heard him chuckle and felt him relax his hold on me. "I'll never hate you even if you think I'm a cute violent sexless tomboy." I said and his hold tightens around me again.

"No!" He exclaimed directly on my ear.

"You don't have to yell." I said. His hands relaxed and I felt it caress my back. I felt my whole body quiver. I bit my lower lip to stop myself from moaning. I'm enjoying his touches but I will never tell him. Yeah I know I'm stubborn but he is too.

"You know what I really think?" Ranma asked. His hands stop and was placed on my waist. I felt him move his face from my neck to the side of my face. His cheek against mine and his lips on my ear. I can feel his hot breathe. I bite my lips harder. I'm not going to moan in front of him. "I think you're the sexiest, most beautiful person I have ever seen." I felt my face flush. He has never complimented me ever before. Is he telling the truth or is this part of the game to make me confess? "I am the luckiest man alive to have you as my fiancée." He whispered and if it is possible my face turned redder.

"Shut up Ranma. I don't have time to play games with you." I said trying to sound calm but inside butterflies on my stomach won't stop fluttering. Ranma is telling me stuffs I have wanted to hear from him and now that he is telling me all this I am finding it hard to believe. If only he would tell me this before our stupid game I would have believe him. "Let me go Ranma I want to sleep." I felt him loose his hold on me and step with sis head was bowed down away from me. I quickly miss his warmth. "Good night." I said flatly and walk away from him.

"Wait." Ranma said and I stop without turning to face him. I didn't hear him walk towards me but I felt him stop behind me.

"What do you –- " He cut me of with a KISS on my...

… **to be continued …**

**AN: **Finally a new chapter. Again sorry for the delay…I'm just not in the mood to write but I've got my mood back last week and here it is. I've change my style of writing. Tell me if this one is better than the others. I'll wait for the reviews to know if I should continue with this style or the other. Sorry again for the delay. I'll try my best to finish the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for waiting. I hope you like this chapter.

Thanks to all who reviewed this chapter namely: **Barby, Helen, Anna, Chii, Concetta, Bodanna, Prizz, and Ranchan! **I appreciate it a lot. THANK YOU! See yah next chapter.


	6. six:the perfect plan

**Akane Becomes a Flirt **

by:** purplerose28**

** six: the perfect plan **

Cheek. What you think I'll kiss Akane's luscious lips? I love to but I plan to do that on a special day. The day when Akane will finally admit that she loves me and I will tell her that I love her too and we'll live happily ever after. Nice right?

"Ranma if you think you'll win this game through this think again." I heard Akane whisper right directly on my ear. Her sweet voice sending delicious shiver down my spine. She doesn't have to try harder to win but I'll be strong. I'll fight temptation. I'll never give in. I move a little away from Akane but not too far away. Her nose only a breath away from me. I can feel her hot breath against my lips and I'm sure she can feel mine as well. I look into her beautiful brown eyes. I can see the determination on her face. She'll fight temptation and she'll never give in. That's what I love about Akane, her determination. Her strong will. "Let me go. I want to go back to my room." She said with a commanding voice. I look at her for a while trying to figure her out. If being so intimately close to me affects her as much as it affects me. Moments ago her body is so tense. Her whole body and her hands that are placed on my shoulders were trembling but right now she is so relax. Her hand weighs like a feather, so light and so soft.

"Not yet." I said. "Don't fight me Akane-chan... show me what your body feels." I whispered and then I let my right hand travel slowly from her lower back up to her hair. I touch her hair, combing my fingers against it. It so soft and smooth. Still I didn't get any reaction from her body. She didn't tense up nor shiver.

"Ranma.. I said let me go." Akane said her voice firmer than before and maybe a little angry. She hates it when she is in a tightrope and as for me I'm enjoying this too much. I've never been this bold in my entire life and it really feels great. HAHAHA! Yeah I know I'm a pervert! She always says I am a pervert when I'm not doing anything and now that I am being a pervert she's not saying I am.

"Are you done already?" She asked with a bored voice. I didn't say anything but I stopped my hand and place it at the base of her neck. "Tell me... does your body shiver when I do this?" I let my hand travel downwards again and then back up. No reaction. "How about this?" I let my left hand move lower to her hips and lower to her outer thigh. Still no reaction not even a blink of her eyes.

"I don't have time for this Ranma."

"What happened to my pen name? Am I not your Ranma-chan anymore?" I asked with my eyes lock against her. I'm sure if I look at her lips I'll be tempted to sample it. Her lips always fascinate me. It looks so smooth and inviting. I wonder if it's as smooth as it was in my dreams.

"Ranma-chan..." Akane said it the way she said it on our way to our postponed date! Thanks to that Amazon girl! I love the way she say my name. "Please let me go. I'm so tired I want to sleep. Please Ranma-chan..." She said never breaking our eye contact. We were so close that when I move my head a little our lips will be touching. I wonder if that will affect her. If that will cause the reaction I want. Nah! That's too bold. Akane will kill me! But I need to know if I have any effect on her system because she sure has effects on my whole body system. Why do I want to know if I have any effect on her? Because she affects me so much! Why does she affect me so much? Very simple! I love AKANE! If I get even the slightest reaction I'll know that she has feelings for me. I'll know if I'm just dreaming that Akane loves me. I'll know if there is even a slightest chance that we can be together.

"Sure my dear but there something I want to know first." I said in the most seductive voice that I can muster.

"I'm tired of this. I'm going." Akane said and then she stretches her arms moving me away from her. She let go of my shoulders and step away from me. Oh no! You're not going anywhere! I grab her arm and pull her towards me. Her body isn't prepared from the force so her whole body fell against mine. I pin her to the wall for the second time tonight with my hands firmly holding both sides of her slim waist. I look at her surprised face that quickly turned to an impatient and annoyed one. "Ranma I said let me g --" Her angry voice turned into a gasp when I lowered my head and placed it on her left shoulder. My eyes still lock against her.

"You can command your body to hide your reaction to me but never this." I wrapped my hands around and pull her close to me and then before I do what I plan to do I prayed that I'll still have the chance see the rising sun tomorrow. I felt Akane place her hands on my shoulder and before she can push me away I placed my head against her chest. On top of her left chest where I can hear the beating of her heart. Her whole body stiffens and her heart is beating like crazy. Now that's what I'm talking about! I do have an effect on her! We can be together. I mentally picture myself jumping in delight. I straighten up and look at Akane's flush and shock face. She is so adorable. "You do like me but that's not enough. I'll make you fall in love with me even if it's the last thing I'll do. Good night Akane-chan." I said with my sweetest voice and before I leave I kiss her other cheek. "Sweet dreams."

AAAAAHHHH! I mentally scream. I can't sleep! I've been tossing and turning around in my bed for the past two hours and I still can't sleep. This is all Ranma's fault! That…that…jerk! That…that gorgeous, sexy bastard! AAHHH! See what he has done to the way I talk! I don't talk like this!

_"Of course you do."_

"I don't!" What is happening? Even my conscience is against me.

_"You do. Because if you don't you should've mallet your gorgeous sexy fiancé to death for doing those things to you."_

Tonight's event replayed in my mind and I felt myself blush. Okay I confess. I enjoy everything that happened and for the first time I think that Nabiki is a genius! Should I thank her for this? Nah… I don't have time for her. I wish its Monday already I can't wait to tell this to my friends. I know I'll call them tomorrow and we'll talk about my next attack. What should I do? Stop thinking! I did but only for a minute.

Again everything replayed in my mind and I can't stop myself from shuddering. I haven't felt those kinds of emotion before all those emotions that my fiancé can elicit from me. I thought I can hide my feelings but I was damn wrong. I tried to resist… I tried my best not to give in to him. I tried not to let him see the effects he has on me every time he whispers sweet things to me and touches me. But still he found out everything. It's all my heart's fault for beating like crazy…I can't stop it.

"_**I'll make you fall in love with me even if it's the last thing I'll do."**_

Sigh.

"_**I'll make you fall in love with me even if it's the last thing I'll do."**_

Another sigh.

"_**I'll make you fall in love with me even if it's the last thing I'll do."**_

Deep sigh.

"_**I'll make you fall in love with me even if it's the last thing I'll do."**_

"Ranma no baka!"

"_**I'll make you fall in love with me even if it's the last thing I'll do."**_

"Can't you see…?"

"_**I'll make you fall in love with me even if it's the last thing I'll do."**_

"_**I'll make you fall in love with me even if it's the last thing I'll do."**_

"_**I'll make you fall in love with me even if it's the last thing I'll do."**_

"_**I'll make you fall in love with me even if it's the last thing I'll do."**_

"I already do…"

"_**I'll make you fall in love with me even if it's the last thing I'll do."**_

"_**I'll make you fall in love with me even if it's the last thing I'll do."**_

"_**I'll make you fall in love with me even if it's the last thing I'll do."**_

"_**I'll make you fall in love with me even if it's the last thing I'll do."**_

"I love you… Ranma."

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Mmm..."

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Who is it?"

"Akane wake up! Breakfast!"

"Hai." I said still half asleep. I heard Nabiki leave but I didn't get up and just went back to sleep.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Mmm..."

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Akane-chan, wake up."

I'm still sleepy. I slept late. Leave me alone. I wanted to say that to Kasumi. I wanted to yell at them to back off and leave me alone!

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Akane-chan breakfast is ready."

"Hai." I can't yell at Kasumi. She's too kind to be treated like that. Can't stand… too sleepy… sleep…

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Mmm…"

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Are you going to get up or do you want me to kiss you first."

Ack! It's Ranma!

"I'm coming in!"

"I'm up! I'm up! Don't come in." I yelled franticly. I was in a hurry to stand up that I didn't notice my legs are all tangled up on my blanket as a result when I stand up I fall face first on the floor. "Ouch…damn that hurts." I whispered as I rub my nose. I heard the guy who made me sleep late last night chuckle. How dare he laugh at me! This is all his fault!

"Are you ok Akane-chan?" I heard Ranma asked. "I'm coming in."

"Open that door and I'll swear I will kill you!" I yelled at him. He laughed again.

"If you don't go down after ten minutes I'll get you." He said and then I heard him go down stairs.

"OOohh! Conceited bastard! I'll swear your going to pay! Ranma no baka!" I yelled angrily. I get up from the floor and went to my closet to get something to wear. I changed into my yellow sundress and when I turned around I saw something that made my heart beat fast again. I walk towards my study table and pick it up.

"**Good morning my beautiful Akane. You look so cute when you're asleep…" **

"Ranma…" That idiot! He is so sweet. He gave me a very beautiful white long-stemmed rose with a simple but very sweet note. "That baka." I can feel tears forming in my eyes and I stopped myself from crying over a stupid rose that my stupid fiancé gave me. How dare he watch me sleep! "Ranma no baka…"

I placed the rose on a vase and look at it with the card in my hand. I read it over and over. After several minutes of looking like an idiot staring at a single rose I get up from my seat and placed the card in my drawer. I opened my door and before closing it I look at it one last time. It's so beautiful.

When I enter the dining room everyone was already sited. My father sited at the end of the table with Mr. Saotome to his right.

"Finally! Were starving here!" My genius sister Nabiki said. She was sited at the opposite end of the table. I ignored her and sat at the empty spot beside my father, opposite Mr. Saotome. I can feel my father look at me.

"So the red flag is still up." My father said as we start to eat. "When will you two make up?" My father asked. He thought Ranma and I are still fighting since I didn't sit beside him.

"Yup. We sure are fighting and I am winning." Ranma said confidently. Only Nabiki and I knew what exactly Ranma means. After last night I admit he is on the lead.

"Don't worry dad they'll make up for sure." Nabiki added.

"We sure will." Ranma second the notion and I just remained silent.

"Akane did something happen to you last night for you to wake up this late?" My dear father asked changing the topic. I felt all eyes on me including you know who. I wanted to say to my father that the reason I woke up late is because of the person sited beside Mr. Saotome, opposite Kasumi. I didn't dare look at him.

"Can't sleep." I replied and thanked Kasumi after she handed me my breakfast. My short and simple reply means two things: end of discussion and no more questions. Somebody yawn.

"Looks like somebody else slept late last night." Nabiki said and I knew who exactly my dear sister is referring to. "Been practicing last night, Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"Yeah." I heard his simple reply. I just hope he won't say anything else. "I'm training Akane-chan." I hope too much. Silence envelope the whole room and I can feel everyone look at me then at Ranma. I didn't dare remove my gaze from the food I'm eating. "I want her to be strong so she can defend the dojo when I'm not home." He added. Why doesn't he just shut up! Nabiki just asked one question that is answerable by yes or no.

"That's good to hear. I remember the last time a challenger came, if Ranma haven't arrive we've have lost the dojo." Mr. Saotome said. I continue to eat in silence and still hoping that this conversation won't go any further.

"Ranma I'm glad your thinking about your and Akane's future." My father said.

"Of course I am. Nobody wants a weak wife…I don't so it's best to train my wife now so she'll be strong. Right, darling?" Ranma said. I felt something got stuck on my throat. I heard the clatter of chopsticks on our wooden table and saw it fall between me and my father. Total silence. I knew Ranma has a cocky and amused grin on his face at this moment. I pick up my father's chopsticks and place it on the table before him. Silence. "Kasumi, can I have more tea please." Ranma said breaking the silence. Kasumi stand up and went to the kitchen. Silence again. I ate my all my remaining rice. The sooner I finish the sooner I get out of here. "More rice darling?" Ranma asked.

"No thanks." I replied curtly. Ranma being the most stubborn and irritating man place his food on my bowl. My head remained bow down.

"You need lots of nutrients to be strong darling. I want to have strong healthy babies in the future." Ranma said. More chopsticks clatter on the table and I heard Nabiki mutter something. I can feel my anger bubbling up and I did my best not to explode and just kill my infuriating fiancé. Ranma didn't get contented in all the embarrassing rubbish he said. The next thing I knew he was sited beside me. I stop myself from gasping when I felt fingers touch my chin and lift my face up. I look at Ranma's amused face and he smiled at me. He started to lean closer to me. No! He isn't going to do what I think he is going to do! Not in front of everybody! I heard everyone gasp and hold their breath. NO! My handy mallet appeared in my hand and I smash it to Ranma but he was quick on his feet.

"I'm going to kill you!" I screamed very loud feeling all my anger came out. I mallet him again but he easily dodge it. He runs out of the room and I stood in front of the pond. I look at him menacingly with my mallet clutched tightly in my right hand. "What nonsense are you blabbering about!"

"Its not nonsense at all. I'm just telling the truth." Ranma said.

"Ranma is right Akane. One day you two are going to get married and have children." Mr. Saotome said. They were still at the dining table eating as if all that Ranma was doing is just a normal thing. It's not normal at all!

"NO! I will not marry a conceited annoying jerk like you!" I shouted and mallet Ranma again. I continue to mallet him but he is too fast that he was able to dodge it all the time.

"Yes you will!" Ranma said.

"I will kill you!" Ranma continue to run away from me and I run after him as he went to the back of the house. "Come here you bastard!" I raised my large mallet and slam it at Ranma but he jump and before I can raise it again he stood on it. "Get off!"

"Finally were alone." Ranma said. He was looking at me that way again. Why does he have to look so handsome and sexy like this? Oh crap! I have to be strong.

"I'm going to kill you and no one will be able to save you." I said bravely doing my best not to fall for Ranma's trick.

"Did you like my gift?" Ranma asked.

"I…" I don't know what to say. I can't tell him that I love it and it made me so happy. "It's ridiculous." I said. I'm such a liar.

"You don't like it?" Ranma asked again. The smile on his face disappeared. My poor fiancé... I'm sorry I can't tell you the truth if I do I'll loose. Just like what you said you don't want a weak wife so I'm doing my best to be strong even if it means that I will lie to you.

"I don't!" I said still holding the mallet in both hands while Ranma is still standing on top of it.

"Oh well I just have to try harder." Ranma said as he crouched down to my level. Right now our faces are just few inches away from each other. I can already smell his manly scent and feel his breath against my face. "How bout a good morning kiss?" The nerve of this guy! After humiliating me in front of my family he has the audacity to ask for a kiss! I think not!

"Kiss your face!" I exclaimed and raise my right hand to smack his face. But we all know how strong and fast Ranma is so he easily dodged it. He held my fisted hand against his left hand. "Let go!" And Ranma being his annoying self didn't let me go instead he pull my hand and I ended up in his arms.

"Morning again my beautiful Akane." He whispered and kissed my left cheek. It was too fast and the next thing I knew I was alone in the backyard.

"AAAHH! You'll pay for all of this Ranma! I swear I'm going to kill you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I stormed inside the house and go to the kitchen. I need something to calm my nerves. I need something to drink. As I pass through our front door and into the kitchen I heard the clock sounded signaling another hour has past. I saw the time: ten in the morning. So early in the morning and so many things has already happened. I opened our refrigerator and look for something to drink. Water. Another water. Water again. Is there anything else? I look at the bottom of the ref and found a bottle of soda. Great it's cold! I need this. I drank it and found the taste really satisfying that I drank almost all of it. "AH! I fell better."

"Akane-chan, are you ok?" Kasumi said as she came inside the kitchen.

"I'm fine sister. I'm going back to my room." I said. I put back the soda in the ref and went to my room. I need to talk to my friends. I need their help. Ranma will pay! After few hours of talking to Sayuri on the phone she decided to come to my place with Yuki. I waited for them in my room and after forty minutes Kasumi called me. I went down to meet them. "Hey guys! Come in." Sayuri and Yuki removed their shoes and came inside the house.

"So where's your fiancé?" Yuki asked.

"He is training on the dojo with Mr. Saotome." I replied as we make our way to my room.

"From everything you have told us it looks like your loosing Akane." Sayuri said.

"Thanks for the reminder." I said. I already knew that and she doesn't have to repeat it to me. That's why I called them so they can help me win this game. We went inside my room and sat on my bed.

"Wow! It's so beautiful." Sayuri said as she looks at the rose that Ranma gave me. "I didn't know Ranma knows how to be sweet."

"Yeah. I thought he really is an insensitive jerk who knows martial arts and nothing else!" Yuki said.

"What's in your paper bag Sayuri can I see it?" I asked.

"We need this for the plan. I got this from my sister's closet. I'm sure that Ranma will drool when he sees you on this." Sayuri said.

"I don't think I like what you're planning." I said nervously. I have a bad feeling about this. We talked about it for almost an hour and I can't help but blush on my two wicked friends' plan. I finally saw what is inside the paper bag and my dad is going to kill me if he sees me wearing IT.

"Perfect plan! I'm sure your going to win Akane!" Yuki said with a confident smile on her face.

"Saotome Ranma is going down!" Sayuri exclaimed and the two laughed like a lunatic. "Good luck Akane." Sayuri said.

"Yeah! Good luck to me." I said unenthusiastically. I knew it I should've join this game and I should've asked this two for help. I'm doomed. The two left after we had our lunch in my room. The clock sounded again: one o' clock. I went back to my room and look at the clothe of Sayuri's sister. "Silk and red." It feels nice to touch. "Too short." It didn't even reach my mid thigh and if I wear this then bend over for sure everyone will see my backside. "Spaghetti straps. Neckline is too low. " The swell of my breast will be seen if I wear this. "Do I have to do this?" I asked myself. I imagined Ranma's face when he sees me wearing this and I'm sure it'll be worth it. "I'll do this!" I went down to look for my fiancé but the house was empty. "Kasumi." I call out.

"I'm in the kitchen Akane." I heard Kasumi reply. I went to the kitchen and saw her writing something on a piece of paper.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Mr. Saotome and father went out. They're going to the bath house." Kasumi replied. She stands up and went to the cabinet. "Nabiki said she has some business to do."

'What business could that be?' I thought. Nah. I don't think I wan to know.

"I don't know where Happpossai is." Kasumi said as she takes out the basket from the bottom cabinet. "Ranma is sleeping in his room."

"Going to the market?"

"Yes. I'll be home before dinner. I'll leave the house to you." Kasumi said.

"Ok. Take care." I said. I walk Kasumi to the door and close it after she left. "Perfect. Were all alone! Watch out Ranma!"

"Aahhh! Finally a full rest." I said as I stretch out on my futon. I didn't get enough sleep after last night good thing dad finally let me rest after our training. It's all Akane's fault that's why I slept late but last night was really fun. It really felt great to be with Akane. I should've done this before. Teasing Akane and being intimate with her really felt wonderful. I think I'll do that always even after our game. After I win! "Now time to eat. I'm hungry again." I said. I left my room and went to the kitchen. "Kasumi. Is there anything to eat?" I asked. No reply. The kitchen is empty. I wonder where Kasumi is. I look around the house and found out that its empty. Oh well I'll just make my own food. I went back to the kitchen and I almost fall flat on the floor on what I saw. "A-A-Akane?"

"Hi Ranma…"

Am I seeing right? "Wha-what are you…" I can't even complete a comprehensible sentence. Who could when the love of your life is standing in front of you in the sexiest clothe that I have ever seen. Silk and red. Wow! I think I'm dreaming.

"Want something to eat?" Akane asked in her sexiest voice I have ever heard. "Don't worry I won't cook." She added with her breathtaking smile. "We can have some cake. Want some?" All I could do was nod my head. I'm sure I look like an idiot with my mouth wide open. I watch Akane as she sat in front of the table. A slice of cake and a fork on the table. "Come sit beside me." She said in a seductive voice. I think this will be my end. I sat beside Akane and gaze at her as she used her forefinger to get some icing and then put it inside her mouth. Gulp. "Delicious." Did she just purr? Gulp. "Here have some." She said and used her finger again to get some icing. I look at her face then at her finger and watch as she move it closer to my mouth. Gulp. My mouth opened automatically…

"I love you Ranma…" Black. Everything disappeared. The kitchen disappeared as well as my sexy fiancée. I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling of my room.

"Damn! Just a dream." I whispered. I remained lying on my futon just looking at the ceiling that seems to have a little crack that I haven't notice before. "Just a dream… always just a dream." I murmured. I closed my eyes and recall the dream. Damn. I wish I could see Akane wear something like that. Impossible! "I better get up." I said to myself. I stretch my hands but felt something heavy on top of my left arm. I look at it! "Oh! It's just Akane."

WHAT? I look again. It's AKANE! I mentally scream. What is she doing here? I asked myself. I didn't dare make a sound. Ok calm down. Look closely. Short blue-black hair, beautiful nose, smooth face, rosy lips, long lashes. Shit! It's really Akane! Maybe I'm dreaming again. I pinched myself. OUCH! It hurts. Not a dream. What is she doing here? I asked again. Why is she sleeping here with her arm across my torso, her head on my shoulder and her body pressed against mine?

"Mmm…" Akane moaned as she snuggles closer to me. I felt my whole body trembled at her moan. "Mmm…" Crap! Stop making that kind of sound. She started to move. Shit again! She's waking up. I watch as Akane stir again and then slowly her beautiful eyes open. She didn't look at me instead she sat up and stretched. The blanket pooled on her waist and I think my eyes almost come out from their sockets.

'Am I dead? Is this my heaven?' I asked myself. I look at Akane. She is in my room beside me in my futon and wearing the same clothe she is wearing in my dream. I rub my eyes and pinched myself again. It really hurts! I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw Akane smiling down at me.

"Good afternoon Ranma-chan." She said with her alluring voice. "Had a nice nap?" I nodded with a dumbfounded look on my face. My eyes wide as a saucer and my mouth wide open. Who wouldn't have a wonderful nap when you wake up with your sexy fiancée beside you in the sexiest clothes you have ever seen. Akane yawned. "I think I'll sleep some more." She said and lay down beside me again with her arm across my torso and her head on my chest. I'm sure she can hear my heart thundering against my chest. I'm sure my body is as rigid as a log. Silence. Long Silence. I can't calm myself. I don't know what to do! "Ranma-chan…" Akane whispered.

"Y-ye-yes…" I think I chocked the word out. I can't help it. Akane just laid her leg on my leg and she started making circles on my stomach with her finger. It has a very strong effect on me. I can feel the sweet sensation penetrating through my undershirt. I can feel her smooth naked leg against mine. Sweet torture. Where did she learn all this? Just remembering that she is wearing that red silk super short low neckline dress makes my whole body shudder. Where did she get that clothe?

"Do you love me?" Akane asked in her low and seductive voice. She lifted her head and look at me with her enticing eyes and charming smile. Damn! I'm going down!

"I-I…"

"Ranma-chan do you love me?" She asked again and she slowly moved her fingers up my chest. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt my whole body shuddered again.

"I-I…A-Akane… I lo-–- "

"Were home!" My sweet torture was interrupted by my father and Mr. Tendo's voice. I didn't know if I should thank them or kill them. I have almost said IT to her. I heard Akane mumble something but I didn't understand it. She sat up and I felt all her warmth disappeared. I felt disappointed. I didn't want her to leave. I want her to stay beside me forever. I opened my eyes and look at her. She stands up and I got a great view of her whole body clad in a sexy silk dress. Her body looks more gorgeous in reality than in my dream. She pulled my blanket and wrapped it around her body.

"Were not done yet Ranma-chan. I'll get you next time." Akane said with her sexy voice. I wasn't able to say anything or do anything. I just watch her open my door then closed it. I heard her footstep as she walk away and when I can't hear her anymore I released my breath that I didn't thought I was holding for who knows how long.

"Damn." That's all I can say.

I didn't know how long I stayed in my room. My dad came in and asked me something but I didn't say anything. I just remained motionless on my futon. Thinking about everything… did just Akane sleep beside me? Did I just saw her in the shortest and sexiest dress that I only see in my dream? Is that real? Am I that crazy about her that I keep fantasizing about her and I can't even distinguish a dream from reality? Damn it again! If she does that again I'm sure I have no chance of winning. I don't know if I can resist her charm. Sigh. I better take a bath to cool down. I finally got up from my futon and got my bath stuffs. I went to the bathroom still in a daze and had my bath.

After being refreshed I went to the kitchen for something to eat. When I entered the kitchen it was empty and my dream instantly replayed in my mind. Sigh. I'm so pathetic. I raided the refrigerator but nothing was in it except for water and an almost empty bottle of soda. So Nabiki has finally drunk her precious bottle of soda! I left the kitchen and went to watch TV as I passed the dojo I heard my dad and Mr. Saotome sparring. My accidental heroes… I still don't know if they are my heroes or not. A part of me wanted to kill them for interrupting my moment with Akane and another pat thankful for saving me. Which part is larger? The former! Yeah I know! I'm crazy! When I reached the room in front of the pond I stopped dead in my track. SHIT! It's Akane! Good she is not wearing IT anymore but still she looks sexy on that yellow sundress. She shifted and lay down on her side with her legs stretch out and her right hand supporting her head. What is she doing here?

"_Watching TV what else?" _ Oh yeah my conscience is right! This is her house after all. I don't think I can face her. I think I'll just leave quietly before she can notice me.

"Ranma-chan…" Akane called out. Too late she already knew I'm here.

"Yes." I said curtly. She sat up again and turned around to look at me. Damn! She looks so adorable. I just want to grab her and kiss her senseless.

"Do you need anything?" Akane asked with her usual voice. Not the seductive and sexy one that makes my whole body shivers but still it has effects on my system.

I need you! I wanted to say that to her then tell her I love her and kiss her! Deep breathe. Stop it. Calm down. "Nothing. Have you seen Kasumi. I'm hungry." I replied.

"Want some cake?" Akane asked. She held a plate of a delicious looking cake. Shit again! Why does everything in my dream come true? First it's that dress now the cake. I just hope she won't use her finger to eat the icing. "It's delicious." Akane said. She used her finger to taste the icing. Oh my god! I'm doomed.

"Akane…" I said in a strained voice. "If you don't stop taunting me I won't be responsible for whatever will happen to you."

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" Akane asked innocently. A minute ago she is playing seductress now she is acting so innocent. Damn woman! "What Ranma-chan? I'm waiting…" She said then she got some icing and put her finger inside her mouth again. I think I heard something inside me snap and the next thing I knew I had Akane's body pinned between me and the wall AGAIN.

"Damn it Akane… your making my life miserable." I whispered directly on her right ear. My body went stiff when I felt Akane move closer to me and then she placed her hands around my shoulder. Were so close that I can feel every curve of her soft body against my mine… heaven!

"You're making our life miserable Ranma-chan… just say IT and I'm all yours." Akane whispered directly on my ear. Her hot breath making me shiver. "Say IT and you can do anything to me." Akane's voice turned husky. My whole body shudder when she buried her face my neck and kissed it. I can't stop myself from moaning and my hands tighten around her waist. She is tempting me. I just have to say it and I can taste her luscious lips. I look at Akane with our face just an inch away. I think I'll kiss her first then confess. I'm ready to loose if that means I will finally kiss Akane and we'll be finally together. I slowly move my right hand from her back all the way up to the back of her head. I felt her body shiver. This is it. Our first kiss. As I move my face closer to her I saw her close her eyes. I also closed my eyes and move my face closer. I can feel her breath against my lips. I can feel how close it was to mine. Just a little more…

"I'm back!" At Nabiki's loud voice I jumped away from Akane. F&#! "Hey guys! What are you doing?" Nabiki asked emerging from behind me.

"NOTHING!" I shouted right at her face. I can feel my face hot because of so much anger. DAMN IT! DAMN IT TO HELL! I'm so close! I wanted to strangle Nabiki to death. F&#! I need to calm down. How? I looked outside. That's it! I run to the pond and jumped on it. I felt the cold water and felt my body change.

"What did I do?" I heard Nabiki asked very much clueless why I am so pissed off.

"Nothing." I hear Akane's reply with a giggle.

"Yeah nothing…" I mumbled and let myself sank to the pond. "Nothing…"

**To be continued…**

**REVIEW RESPONSE: **

**elenachan… **I'm glad you likemy story and I'm sorry if it took me this long to update. Feel free to translate my fanfic in Spanish! It'll be an honor for me! I never thought my story will be translated in another language! So COOL!ahahaha! Do you want me to send you the first chapters or you'll just copy it from here? Do whatever you like… thanks for the review! Hope to hear from you again.

**heartdragon… **hey! Thanks for the correction I'll remember that! It's really easier for me to write in this type and I think I'll continue it this way. I won't tell you my age coz it's a secret.HAHAHA! I don't want anyone to know how old I am!I think I've watched Ranma ½ when I was in elementary… I'm about ten or eleven years old. I can't really remember. But still I love this anime! Thanks for the review!

**barby … **haha! Thanks for the review and I'm happy you like my story! I hope you like this chapter too!

**V-Chan14… **hey! Thanks for the review! I'll think about what you said if Ranma should win…I wanted him to suffer!mwahahaha! But still we'll see…so everyone tell me who do you want to win Ranma or Akane?

**Priestess Kohana… **Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it! I hope you haven't died yet because it took me long to update again...hehehe! Sorry for that! I hope you'll love this chapter too…

**f-zelda… **Thanks to you too! I'm glad you like it too! Sorry if I'm just repeating I don't know what else. Hahaha! I just love mentioning all those who reviewed my fanfic...all the reviews make me so happy! I love reviews! Hahaha!

**princess-elli100****… **thanks too! haha! Sorry for the long delay…lots of things to do! Glad to hear you love my story...thanks again! Hope to hear from you again…

**RiaSternchen****… **haha! Thanks for the review and hope to hear from you again…

**alazae… **hey thanks too! I don't know what else to say! Thanks again!


	7. seven:the retaliation backfired

**Akane Becomes a Flirt **

**by: purplerose28**

**Disclaimers apply: **I don't own Ranma 1/2 characters… but I want to bring home Ranma and Mousse… I'll add Dr. Tofu to that! He is so cute too! hehehehehehehe….

* * *

**...seven:** the retaliation backfired...

* * *

Ahh! Damn it. I'm totally pissed off. Even princess-elli100 noticed that I cursed myself too much. Who wouldn't if I have almost kissed my gorgeous fiancée! Why can't they give me just one more second so that our lips have touched? Just one second! Is that too much to ask? I agree to you Priestess Kohana, damn Nabiki for interrupting! Sigh. I better take a bath AGAIN. Never in my entire life have I taken a bath thrice in just a day. Or was it four times already? Crap. My brain is going haywire. I opened the door to the bathroom and hanged my new set of clothes and my towel. I just hope Kasumi won't kill me for using too many clothes in one day. I opened the faucet while I removed all my wet clothes. I know no person in their right mind will jump on a cold pond but I have too if I don't want to go to jail for killing my sister-in-law. Wow! I sound like I'm so sure that I'll be Akane's husband. Of course I'll be her husband and no one else. I'll kill whoever tries to get my fiancée away from me. I'll win this game. Akane and I will be together and on the right time we'll get married. 

"Perfect plan." I closed the faucet and let my body be enveloped by warm water. My body changed into its original form. I've stayed in the tub for just six minutes and went to dry my male form. I've been in hot and cold water too many times already. I wonder if it'll have any bad effect on my body. I just hope I can be normal again so I wouldn't have to worry about cold water and also I want to be a real man for Akane. Not like a freak that changes from being a boy to a girl. I'm getting tired of it and I don't want to bother Akane too much about it. I just hope she doesn't think less of me. After changing into dry clothes I went out of the bathroom.

Ding. Ding. Ding. I looked at the wall clock and saw that it's already six in the evening. Where's everybody? I look around the house: the room by the pond, my dad and my father-in-law playing chess while Nabiki is busy counting her money. For sure later my dad will be cheating when he's about to loose. Next the kitchen, Kasumi is cooking dinner. Good I'm hungry. Then suddenly my drop dead gorgeous seductress came into my mind while she's wearing that skimpy outfit and eating a cake.

_'Hentai!' _my mind accused me.

That's definitely a different hunger. I wonder when I can taste–––

'_Hentai!_ My mind exclaimed.

Hey! You're the one who put the images inside my head. Sigh. I'm crazy. Can somebody please tell me why oh why I am arguing with myself again? Shut it! Finally I headed to the dojo it was empty. Everyone's busy. Hmm… Perfect chance. An evil thought pop out in my head. Time to retaliate. Hahahahaha! I silently went up to my fiancée's room. Now what to do to make her squirm, blush and confess. To make her pay for all those things she did to me and to make me happy too. Hehehe… I turned the doorknob to see if its lock. It's not. Good. I slowly opened it and saw my beautiful angel lying on her bed and by the steady rise and fall of her chest I know she's asleep. I went inside and closed the door. I saw the flower that I gave her.

"Ridiculous eh?" Who is she kidding? She even put it in a vase. Note to myself: always give Akane a rose in the morning before she wakes up plus a sweet note. A silly grin formed in my face. I can't help it I'm very happy. I walked towards Akane and sat down beside her sleeping form facing the bed's headboard.

"So beautiful." I touched her soft hair. I just love watching her sleep just like this morning. I let my hand glide down to her neck and then I held her cheek.

"Ranma…" My hand on her cheek stopped from moving when she whispered my name. Like she can hear what I said. As is she's responding to me and as if can see me here in front of her. She's dreaming of me. I felt myself smirk. I wonder what she's dreaming about. Does she dream of me like the way I dream of her?

_'Of course not! She's not a pervert like you!' _My mind said.

Yeah. He's right. Wait! I'm not a pervert!

_'Yeah sure…' _My mind said sarcastically.

Ok. I admit I'm a pervert. But I'm only a pervert when it comes to Akane and no other woman. She's the only one who can make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and out. My seductive and very adorable fiancée that makes me very thankful that my stupid father dragged me here in Nerima. She is the best thing that happened to me. My dream suddenly flashed in my mind where Akane was wearing that silk and red short dress again. Damn it's hot here! I focused on Akane's angelic face. She's got everything. Beauty and spice! How I love this girl.

'I love you… Akane. I love you so much.'

"Ranma…" She whispered again. Did she hear that? When she didn't open her eyes I got my answer. A part of me wanted her to hear it but another part of me was thankful she didn't. She'll say it first before I will. Now time for my revenge.

"Wake up my princess… wake up, look at me… Akane-chan…"

------

I was having a very wonderful dream. I was sitting at the school rooftop with my back against the wall. I was having a nap alone with the wind blowing gently and the warm sun shinning wonderfully on my face. I suddenly felt a hand caressing my hair and a hand glide down to my neck to cup my cheek when I opened my eyes he was there sitting beside me with his face just a few inches away. He was smiling at me. He always looks so handsome when he's smiling… his genuine smile.

"So beautiful…" He whispered his warm breath against my face. I smiled at him as he moves his face closer.

"Ranma…"

"I love you… Akane. I love you so much." I saw so much love in her eyes that I felt my heart beat faster. I felt warm all over my body, enveloping me. I smiled again and closed my eyes as he move closer to me.

"Ranma…" I await his lips to touch mine and when I'm sure our lips touched…

"Wake up my princess… wake up, look at me… Akane-chan…" I heard him whisper, his wonderful lips lightly touching my cheek as he speaks. I felt hand glide my left arm then settle on my waist. "My Akane…" When I opened my eyes I saw the man I was dreaming about. I felt my whole face blush. He has that look again… that seductive smile and his dark sexy eyes.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I asked not daring to make a move. My whole body tense. I know I should've been used on being close and intimate to my fiancé after all were seducing each other but he caught me off guard. Did he hear me call out his name while I'm sleeping?

"You were calling my name." I'll take that as a yes. I felt him entwine his other hand on my hair as his hand on my waist started to move towards my bellybutton. I bite my lower lip preventing myself from moaning. I saw his smirk. Arrogant jerk! I look to my left at the wall. It's dirty. I better clean my room. My futile attempt to forget about my mischievous fiancé that has his strong and warm side pressed to my mine was disturbed when he asked. "What did you dreaming about, princess?" He continues to move his hand from the side of my waist back to my bellybutton and then back again to my side and again. Wait princess! Why that… so cute! Nobody has ever called me princess… Oh wait I have to respond to his question but I can't tell him what I dreamt about.

"N-nothin-ah!" Surprised moan escaped my lips when he gently squeezed my side and then resumed to caress my stomach. Damn it. I'm sure if I look at him I will see his haughty smirk. Calm down Akane. You can do this.

"What did you dream about, princess?" He asked again. His hand stopped from moving. I should be thankful but I'm not. What is happening to me? "Please tell me…" He pleaded. I didn't say anything. I summoned all my will not to move. I was even holding my breath. I felt him move and for a second I thought he was going to leave but I was DEAD WRONG. He lies down on my side with his front from chest to feet press against my side. A startled gasped escaped my lips when he wrapped his right hand around my back making my shoulders rest against his left arm and then placed his free hand on my stomach. I've never been closed to anyone before. He even has his head next to mine with our cheeks touching. He is so warm a–––-

"EEP!" I can't believe it I squeaked. I have never squeak in my entire life. Did just Ranme bury his face on the right side of my neck?

"I just love your scent…" Ok he did. What's with my neck that he makes him always bury his damn face on it? Didn't he know that's one of my sensitive spot? Ah! Maybe he knew that's why he's using it against me! God help me! If he doesn't stop I'll lose this game. I can't. He is the man he should confess first. Be strong Akane, remember what tears of Dagmar said GIRL POWER! Show your infuriating, gorgeous, sexy fiancé what you got! Ok that's not a good start! I should get mad at Ranma not praise him! Wrong choice of words! Erase, erase, erase! But he really is sexy! STOP!

"If you don't want to tell me what you dreamt about I'll just have to find out." He said with a promising voice. How in the hell's name is he going to do that?

"ACK!" I shouldn't have asked. He just rubbed his nose against my neck. I felt my body shiver in delight.

"What did I do in your dream to make you call out my name?" He asked with his face still buried on the side of my neck. His voice and warm breath making my whole body shudder. I felt his smile against my neck. Happy that he knew he has so much effect on me. "Did I do this?" Slowly his hand that was placed on top of my clothed button up pajama move under to feel my skin…

Another gasp. I should've counted how many times he made me gasp in ten minutes. He moves his hand on my bare stomach again the way he move it before, from my bellybutton to my side. Squeak. He squeezed my side again! I can feel my whole body getting warmer and I'm sure my face is as red as a tomato.

"How bout this?" He moves his hand agonizingly slow up and stopped just before her reach the underside of my breast. Can somebody tell me again why I haven't mallet him to death? He's so close to my breast. Akane stop quivering!

"_You're enjoying it.' _

Maybe… Move some more… NO! DON'T!

"Hmm… what could've I done to make you call my name?" He asked his self aloud. Arrogant, sexy jerk! Ahh! Why can't I stop calling him sexy! "Tell me what to do Akane-chan…"

'Just tell me you love me!' I mentally screamed. He removed his face away from my neck but not two seconds have passed when he placed it higher, his lips against my ear. He nipped my earlobe making me moan loud. He chuckled. He removed his hand under my pajama and placed it on my neck and then slowly moves it down towards my collarbone.

"S-stop..." Inhale. He moves his hand until it touched the first button on my pajama top. "…d-don't…" Exhale. He unfastened it and moves to the second button. "…s-stop…" I didn't know breathing was so hard. He unbuttoned it again.

"What do you _want_ _my_ princess?" He asked then kissed my earlobe and another moan came out from me when the tip of his tongue lightly touched my earlobe. I closed my eyes tightly. That felt good. "Do you want me to stop?" He unbuttoned my pajama again leaving my cleavage exposed. Good thing he wasn't looking. I'm not wearing any bra! "Or don't stop?" Another button came undone. His hand left my front. "Tell me…" He said with another nip on my ear. He placed his hand on the side of my neck as he lower his head and place a kiss on the spot below my ear. Another sensitive spot that almost made me shout it delight. I clenched my hands tightly. One hand holding the sheets while my other hand that was under Ranma's waist grip his red Chinese shirt on his back. Control. I have to have control. "Please tell me…" His voice was persuasive and at the same time taunting. How can he expect me to respond when all my senses are going haywire? My whole body won't stop trembling and shuddering. My mind foggy. All I can do was feel his wonder tortures on my young and very responsive body. "Akane-chan…" Another moan. Just the way he says my name make my heart beat erratically. His wonderful hand move again. His forefinger went lower passing my collarbone then between my breasts where it moves up and down. He licked the underside of my ear. My eyes widened.

"Ranma…" His name finally left my mouth, husky and breathless. My whole body shivering in delight. As soon as his name left my mouth his arms around me tighten bringing our body together not even a space between us. The warmth of his wonderful body seeping through my clothing making my body warmer than I have ever experienced before. My hand under his waist grasped his shirt tighter. Oh god! I haven't said so much or done anything but I felt like I was training two days nonstop. My body is sweating and very, very, did I say very? warm! My breath came out short fast and shallow.

"Oh god Akane…" His voice went impossibly lower and huskier. I felt his body tremble and my body responded to his.

"Ranma…" I call out with the same breathy voice. My hand that lay on the bed was now placed behind his head, clutching his hair so tight that I'm sure I'm hurting Ranma. That's a payment for making me feel this way. For making me want to surrender and forget about our game… to give up everything for you. My grip on his hair tightened. I felt him wince a little.

"Stop!" He suddenly said though clenched teeth. I released his hair and move my hand lower as he lift his body a little to give way to my hand. He said stop but his body tells me to go on. I place it on his back that was so tensed and rigid. I slowly move my hand up and down, soothing his tense back. "Stop please…" He pleaded. His voice close to crying. "Stop!" His voice close to shouting.

What did it do? I let my hand lay limp on the bed again including my hand that was caressing his back. I look straight at the wall watching the shadow of the trees illuminated by the moon as it sways with the blowing wind. We remained silent. Ranma's body relaxed and so as mine. The tingling feeling subside but didn't leave my body. I felt him wrapped his right hand around my waist and placed his head on top of my shoulder. I look at his face and saw his eyes were closed with a passive expression on his face. What is he thinking? When I felt him move I quickly look to my left to the wall again. He moved away from my body his hands sliding off my body but he didn't leave my bed. I instantly miss his warmth. What did I do? I almost felt myself crying. Insecurity slowly creeping to my being.

'_Uncute, sexless tomboy! You're built like a brick! Only an idiot will fall in love with a sexless tomboy like you.'_ Ranma's voice echoed in my head. He doesn't love me… he doesn't even like me. Tears start to fo3rm in my eyes. Don't cry. I told myself but that made a tear fall from my right eye. I felt sad… extremely sad. I move and lay on my left side not wanting Ranma to see my face. I wiped my eyes making sure not a single tear will fall from my eyes. A minute of silence passed. I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to claim me. Another minute. I felt the bed moved. I'm sure he left. Sixty seconds. I felt an arm moved under my shoulders, then another arm wrapped around my waist that pulled me closer.

------

I'm a big idiot! I wanted to curse myself with all the words I knew. I've hurt Akane. Now she thought I refused her and I don't like her when all I wanted was to ravish her... to feel her body…touch it…kiss it…make love to her. I know I shouldn't do that. Were not yet married, we don't even have a relationship. Were engaged not because we agree on it on the first place, we were forced to be engaged. But now all I want is to be married to my fiancée and spend my whole life with her. I've realized what I've been refusing to realize from the first time she walk on me when I'm inside the bathroom. I love Akane so much. I love her with all my life. I'm just using this game to have an assurance. I wanted to make sure that I'm not the only one who is madly in love with Akane. That I'm not the only one falling deeper and deeper in love with her. **AN:** Ewww! Mushy! I don't want to be the only one who is feeling miserable for not be able to be with her… not be able to show her my affection, my care for her. I don't want her to reject me. Yes. I'm afraid… afraid of hearing words of rejection from the only woman whom I love more than my life. I'm so afraid…This is the time when I wanted my mother by my side, this is the time when I felt regret for not growing up with my mother. This is the time I regret that I am a martial artist trained to be strong and to suppressed my feelings. I regret hurting Akane.

"Akane…" I whispered with my voice trembling. I could feel tears threatening to fall from my eyes. No don't cry! "Look at me…" I said gently. She didn't move. My arms tightened around her with my face against her hair. I touch her cheek with the hand on her waist and lightly turn it towards me but she refused to look at me. I felt my heart tighten. "Please Akane… look at me…"

------

The pain in his voice made me look at him. I turned and face him with our body inches away. I saw his teary eyes as he fought his self from crying. I felt sadder than moments ago. I have never seen Ranma this way before. I move my hand towards his face, cupping his cheek. He leaned into my hand closing his eyes. My heart swelled with so much emotion… contrasting emotions! Then I gasped again when he suddenly drew me close to his and he buried his face between my chests. I can feel his breath on the bare part of my chest. I'm starting to feel very warm again from his closeness. I'm sure he can hear my heart that is beating like crazy. I relaxed. I wrapped my arms around him and close my eyes and place my chin on top of his head. We stayed this way for who cares how long. We've never been like this I felt very happy. He does like me after all. I gasped for the umpteenth time when I felt him place kisses between my breasts. I moaned and his arms tightened again around me. Does my moan affect him?

"Ranma…" I said in a raspy voice. My hands move without my consent. It started to caress his back. From his hair to his lower back and up again. I heard his stifled moan.

"Stop." He said in a strained voice. I felt confused. Why is he making me stop again? I slowly removed my hands and move away from him. I haven't move too far away from him when he hauled me closer to him. His arms like steel around me. "Don't go. Please don't go…" He whispered. I still felt confused but still I obliged and gently wrap my arms around him. After a few moments he relaxed.

"Ranma… what's wrong? Tell me…" I said in a soothing and encouraging voice. He didn't say anything. He inhaled and sighed contentedly. He snuggled closer to me. Another moment of silence fills my room.

"I came here to seduce you. To make you confess. To retaliate." I heard him say. He removed my hand from under him and placed it on the small space between us with his hand entwined with mine, the back of his hand touching the mattress. I was surprised when he chuckled. "But my plan backfired." He said laughing a little louder this time.

"How did it backfire?" I asked confused. I wanted to tell him that it's working, a little more of his wonderful caresses and I have give in. It's really working.

"It is?" He asked in an amused voice. Crap! I said last part aloud. I felt myself blush again. I moved my gaze to my left again. Where I was again? I was counting the lines on my walls. I think I've stopped at eleven. "Double edge sword."

"What?" I asked more confused. Twelve. Thirteen.

"Seducing you is really hard. You're strong and very clever." Ranma said while his thumb lazily caresses my hand that was still entwined with his. And here I was thinking that he is the clever one.

"That not true." I said. The tension was gone. "You were the clever one." Ranma chuckled again. We were both relaxed and are contended to lie down beside each other.

"If I didn't stopped you I would've loose."

"What?" I asked. Did he mean what I think he means. I look down on him. His eyes were closed; his face has a contended smile on his face as he gently rests his head against my upper right chest.

"Nabiki was right." He stopped not elaborating his meaning. What part was Nabiki right? The part when she said that Ranma is already in love head over heels to me or that I have a great body? What? My mind screamed wanting to ask Ranma but I knew he wouldn't answer my question if he said yes I'm the winner. I want him to say yes… tell me he loves me.

"If I didn't stop you I might loose my senses and ravish you." I blush a very deep red. What's next to thirteen? Is it fifteen or fourteen? Maybe it's twenty! "Now you can really call me a hentai." Ranma added with a chuckle. He's definitely a pervert but why am I angry about it? Because I like all the attention that he is giving me. Whether I admit it or not I love this silly game.

"But I didn't do anything." I said and that made him laugh out loud.

"Just the way you say my name and caress my back is enough to make me go insane. More of it for sure I'll die." He admitted and when I glance down on his face it was flushed. He still hasn't opened his eyes so I took the opportunity to watch his face. I used my left hand to touch his face. First his forehead then down to his nose. I felt him shudder. I touched his cheek, first the right side then the left. Then his chin… I stopped when my gaze fall on his lips. How I want to feel it against mine. When I touch it with my two fingers I felt Ranma's body tensed and he suddenly took short audible intake of breath. I look at his eyes and saw it was tightly shut. I smiled. I look at his lips again and it seems to draw me closer. I close my eyes. Our lips touched. Very slightly… a whispered kissed. As if our lips haven't really touched. But I knew our lips met by the way Ranma grasped me tighter and his soft moan that I knew I also emitted. I drew close again. Our lips touched again. Closer than the last time. Longer. I felt it. The firmness and at the same time softness of his lips… Heck! I don't know how to describe his lips. His hand settled on my nape but didn't do anything. He can't seem to made up his mind if he wanted to move my face closer or move my face away. I hope he doesn't move his lips away. Don't…

'Why?' My mind asks dejectedly. I stared at Ranma's face that was far away from me. The arms that were holding me so close to him just moments ago were now stretched out, so that I'm an arm length away from him. My heart pained. I bow down my head and didn't risk looking at Ranma's face. Why is he like this? What did I do wrong? Silence enveloped my room again.

"Look at me." He commanded gently which I refused to do. His voice was passive… emotionless. He is playing with me. All of this doesn't mean anything to him. He just wanted to win to satisfy his male ego. I should hate him but I can't. Hate him Akane. I command my self but still I know I can't. My tears fall… uncontrollably. Don't cry! I yelled to myself. I cried more. "Akane…" He used his right hand to lightly grasp my chin and make me look at him. I held my ground refusing to follow him. He hurt me! What makes him think I'll look at him? "Uncute tomboy I said look at me!" He exclaimed. That angered me. How dare him! I readied my mallet so I can pound him to death. I sat up for my outburst.

"Why you stupid, pervert, insensiti–––"

Our eyes met when I look down on him with my mallet raised up above my head. His eyes look lustrous and languid but also very sensual all at the same time. Then something flickered in his eyes that made me stop. Oh my god! I dropped the mallet on the floor as my hand covered my open mouth. Oh my god! I am hallucinating? Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! That look was the same as in my dream when he said he loves me. Did I just imagine it? Tell me Ranma do you mean it. Do you love me? Tell me what your eyes were telling me. Please… tell me. Ranma…

"Tell me you love me Akane and you'll hear me say IT." Ranma said as if he heard my plea. He sat up as well and then wipes my tears that were flowing nonstop on my flushed cheek. "Say it please. I want to kiss you so badly. Say it." Ranma whispered with our foreheads against each other.

"Just kiss me." I said. Still fighting. I don't want to loose even now that I knew that Ranma loves me. I still want to hear those three words leave his mouth. I want to hear it… I clutch his face with both hands as I drew his face closer. He stopped me. "Why?"

------

"No not yet. I want it to be special! I want to kiss you after I finally hear you say IT and I've said it as well."

"Why?" Akane asked confused. WHY? My mind exclaimed. Akane's making this very hard. Does she know of how little self control I have left? She's asking something that she doesn't know what will lead her to. When she whispered my name in a husky voice, when she caressed my back and may face, and when I felt her soft lips against mine even for the briefest moment I almost break. I almost lose it. I'm trying my hardest not to ravish her. How I want to hear her hoarse voice as she moan my name. How I want to feel her whole body shiver in delight against mine. I want her! I need her! I want to make love to her! Every minute that passes by with her in my arms I'm loosing control. Didn't she know that?

"Because I don't want to rush you."

"Rush me?" She asked in confusion. Her face still as appealing as always.

"Do you know what I'll do after I kiss you?" I asked my voice turning throaty again with the mental images that were running in my head right now. Oh my god… STOP IT! I yelled at myself.

"What else can you do after you kiss me?" Akane asked. Lots of things pop into my head that made me smile mischievously. "Is there any–––"She stopped from talking when she saw the expression on my face. She knew this expression very well. She'd seen it countless time. She becomes nervous again looking everywhere except me. She tried to move away from me but I didn't let her. I hauled her to me making her land across my lap with her wide eyes looking at me.

"I can tell you some…" I said seductively while I sensually move my left hand up and down her back. She gulped. "On second thought maybe I'll just _show you.._." I purred the last two words that I know made her whole body flushed. She shuddered when I placed my other hand on her neck. I look at my hand as I let it glide very slowly downwards to her cleavage stopping at where the last two buttons that was left unfastened and then move back up again. I stopped and looked at Akane's flushed face. Damn! Just looking at her makes me feel so turn on. I held her cheek and then planted butterfly kisses on her wonderful neck. Her moan followed by my groan. Her hands wrapped around neck while my hand I tighten my hold on her waist. God I love her neck! It's perfectly curve, not to mention it's so smooth and inviting. "Say IT Akane…" I uttered directly on her ear and nipped the sensitive spot below her ear that I found just minutes ago very sensitive.

"Ranma…" I was rewarded with her moan that was music to my ear. AN: cliché I smirk against her neck and continued to shower it with kisses. She tilted her neck back to give me access to her neck. I moan in approval. I turned my attention to her face as I place kisses on her forehead, closed eyes, nose, cheeks and the side of her lips. She tugs at my hair hard impatiently, telling me to kiss her. Who would think that my very cute fiancée wanted to be kissed so badly? First things first...

"Come on princess tell me… say it and I'll kiss you till you loose your breath." I said with my lips just an inch away from her lips. She moaned louder. Man I love that sound! I can ravish her all I want after I've extracted those wonderful words from her luscious lips. She opened her eyes and look at me. They were glazed and darker than its usual color. Just like mine… full of want. Desire that we both never experienced before. There was a glimmer in her wonderful eyes. The same glimmer when she was in my room when she was the seductress. I gulped.

"Even how much I want to kiss you _darling, _I can't." She said our lips still touching as she speaks. It's my turn to groan in want to kiss her. Why can she always turn the table? "I'm going to win Saotome Ranma. I'm going to beat you." She said firmly. She has the determined look on her face that I knew I'm going to have a hard time breaking. Akane is a fighter and will always be a fighter. Just the perfect woman for me. I was so mesmerize by her eyes that I didn't realize what she was about to do next.

"Ah!" It was my turn to gasp in surprised when Akane placed her wonderful lips on my left ear. She then licked spot below my ear that I wasn't able stop the loud moan that escaped my lips. I didn't know I was so damned sensitive there. Damn she's using my techniques against me. I heard her giggle as she moves away from me. I grabbed her hand attempting to make her stay. She look at my hand and then at my face. She sit again and moves her face close to me.

"Say it Ranma and I'll stay… you can do _anything _you want." She's tempting me again. Now she knew very well how much she affects me. Maybe it's a bad idea to tell her about my thoughts about her. NO! This was supposed to be my revenge not another attack from Akane. "I'm hungry. I'll go downstairs. See yah _darling._" She purposely let her body rub against mine when she gradually stands up. I groaned. Damn! I closed my eyes tightly and summoned all my self control not to drag her back to her bed and make my way on her. I heard the door closed and when I opened my eyes I was alone. I let my body slump on Akane's bed. Damn! That woman is so hard to handle. Everything I planned was thrown back at my face. Mission to seduce Tendo Akane: FOILED!

"I need another shower…"

* * *

**…To be continued….**

* * *

**AN: Wahahahaha! **Finally I've made an update! Wahahaha! I'm so happy! I hate school works! Because of it I wasn't able to update my stories! Well I'm already halfway the next chapter so better watch out for it…I promise to update right away! This chapter wasn't really originally part of my story but I've thought it isn't fair if Ranma can't have his turn, also I really want him to be all seductive and sexy…wehehehe! Ranma in the series doesn't have the slightest sweetness in him! But he is really cute! But still sorry for him even if I like him, I like Akane to be the dominating character in my story that's why Ranma's revenge backfired! Wekwekwek! I'll post the review response next chapter so watch out for it. THANKS to all REVIEWERS!I love you all! Jan e! 


	8. eight:the potion

**Akane Becomes a Flirt **

**by: purplerose28**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ranma 1/2 characters… but I want to bring home Ranma and Mousse… I'll add Dr. Tofu to that! He is so cute too! hehehehehehehe….

* * *

…**eight: the potion…**

* * *

**"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **

"AAhh!" What in Buddha's name is that?

"**NO! NO! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **

"_W_hat is that old hag up to this time?" I got up and jumped from the rooftop where I was asleep just seconds ago before Happossai's loud shriek awaken me. It's just a few minutes past eight and the whole household was in its quiet state. No yelling and bickering between my dad and Happosai or between me and Happossai and most especially not between me and my lovely fiancée, who by the way left the house and went to who knows where. After I win I'll make sure she tells me wherever she goes.

'_Someone is being possessive.' _

I smiled smugly at that thought. Of course. After I win, Akane and I will be an official couple and I can't wait to make her do all my wishes. Starting with…

'_Hentai!' _My mind exclaimed.

Wahahahaha! I stopped laughing like a maniac before somebody sees me and thinks I'm a total lunatic. After the events last night, which kept me awake most of the night does the reason for my sleeping again this morning, nothing happened between me and Akane. Well… nothing except for the bunch of roses I left on her study table this morning that earned me shower of kisses on my face while I'm still lying on my bed. I was so tempted to pull her back on my futon and shower her face with kisses and other parts of her body as well.

'_Hentai!' _My mind exclaimed again.

Wahahahahaha! Ahem! Ok. Nothing really happened after that… except… except another kiss on my left cheek that I received from Akane before going to the dining table. I never in my entire life thought Akane my tomboyish, sexy and lovely fiancée will pull me to the kitchen to just kiss me. I'm the luckiest man alive. Wohohohoho! Ahem! So you see nothing really happened. I was so overjoyed that my dad told me to stop grinning like an idiot because it's freaking them out. What can I do? I am a very happy man! Everything was going so well between me and Akane since yesterday morning. So well that I think everything is too good to be true. It made me ask myself if all of this was just a dream. The way Akane has been acting is as if somebody slipped a potion on her drink to make her act so kind and endearing to me.

"Of course that's impossible."

"**NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **

The old hag shouted again. Really he's so noisy! What happened to him this time? He's so loud! Can't he see I'm trying to get some rest? I went straight to the kitchen and saw Kasumi, Nabiki and my perverted master who held a bottle of soda. "What happened? Why is the old hag crying?" I asked.

"Somebody drank his soda." Nabiki replied.

"Big deal. Go get another one." I said. What an idiot crying over a bottle of soda. There's a vending machine full of soda why don't he buy one so he can stop crying like a baby."Stop being a baby! You call yourself a master. Baka." At that comment I received a glare from Happossai. He really looks so sad. What so special about that soda?

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Happossai exclaimed with a glare still aimed at me. "This soda is very important to me! It will help me have a happy life I've always wanted."

"Yeah right. Don't tell me a genie will pop out of that and will grant you three wishes! You're too old for that." I said.

"Baka!" Happossai shouted followed by a hard punch on top of my head.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"Anou…" We all looked at Kasumi.

"What?" I and Happossai asked both at the same time.

"Yesterday… I think I saw Akane-chan drink that." Kasumi said. I heard Happossai's intake of breathe and noticed Nabiki's eyes has slightly widened.

"Are you positive its Akane-chan?" Happossai asked. Moments ago he was so sad and now he was looking so happy and hopeful at Kasumi who nodded at his question. "Yahooo!" Happossai exclaimed. "I'm coming Akane-chan!" He shouted happily and he was suddenly wearing a white tux complete with a bowtie and a bouquet of red roses. He quickly left the kitchen. Doesn't he know he looks like an albino penguin?

"What's with him?" I asked confused. Wasn't he supposed to be mad because Akane drank his precious soda? Why is he so happy?

"If I were you lover boy I'll look for Akane." Nabiki said. I looked at her with a confused look.

"Why would I do that?" I asked. Lover boy? That doesn't sound so bad. Akane's lover boy.

"Wipe that grin off your face Ranma you look like an idiot." Nabiki said and I quickly compose myself. I didn't even notice that I am grinning like an idiot again. "For your information..." Nabiki picked up the empty bottle that Happossai was crying over seconds ago. "… this soda isn't just an ordinary soda. It's a love potion."

"Just a love potion. Big deal." I said and then as I walk out of the kitchen slowly it sinks into me. Love potion. Akane. Love potion. Akane drank it. Love potion. Love potion plus Akane equals… It's a "WHAT?" I yelled so loud that I knew the whole town heard me.

I can't believe this is happening to me. Why oh why did Akane have to drink that stupid bottle of love potion. Why of all people in the house… why Akane? WHY?

"AKANE! AKANE!" I called out to her as I jumped from one rooftop to another to look for her. "AKANE!" Damn it! Me and my big mouth! Why did it ever cross my mind that the reason why Akane is so nice and sweet to me is because of a stupid potion! Why of all my 'what ifs' did this one have to came true! I went to the café where I always get a free sundae when I'm in my female form. Akane and I sometimes hang out here after class. I went inside and looked around for her. No lovely blue-haired girl around. I looked at the wall clock. 8:10. I still got one hour and fifty minutes left. I have to find her. I resumed jumping on top of rooftops to look for Akane. I have to find her before ten o'clock or it'll be too late for the two of us. I remember what Nabiki told me.

_Whoever drinks the love potion will flirt with the opposite sex and he or she will do anything the person of the opposite sex asks from him or her. When I said anything I mean anything you can think of. But the WAIT RANMA!_

Ehh? Wait a minute. Did Nabiki just called me?

"_RANMA! I SAID WAIT!" _

I looked behind me and then **PAK!** I came face to face with the ground when my foot slipped from the wall that I was about to jump on.

"_My god Ranma! Don't you have any consideration? I'm talking to you can't you slow down so I can do my job." _

"What are you doing here? Why are you following me!" I shouted. I can't believe it how can Nabiki jump from one rooftop to another. "You're just supposed to be a voice over, remember? Can't you see, even your scripts are already in italics. You already explained this stuff to me! I'm just remembering our previous conversation so you're not supposed to be here!"

"Tell that to the author." Nabiki said.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I think this is her way of showing her sense of humor and to make up for the many years she didn't update." Nabiki replied with a shrugged of her shoulders.

"It's not funny at all. I'm sure the readers won't like it." I said. Really, can't she think of something funnier than this? She made the readers wait for so long and all she can think of is this. Hmp! I don't have time for this. I better go. I jumped on a wall then on the rooftop and resume my search for my dear fiancée.

"_As I was saying…"_

"Your still here?" I asked as I looked beside me. Nabiki is still following me. Jumping on rooftops beside me.

_I have to finish my role and how do you think the readers will know about the love potion if I don't continue? _

"Fine." I snorted. I shut my mouth and let Nabiki do her so-called role. Crazy author!

"_Where was I? Hmm… Oh yeah the but… But the worse part is after twenty four hours that the potion was drunk the last person that asks Akane anything he wanted will be the man she'll fall in love with. She will love him FOREVER and if that happened there's nothing we can do." _

"_NO! That can't be! Is there anyway to stop this? Is there an antidote?"_

"_Here." _Nabiki threw at me a small bottle.

"_Thanks. What time did Akane drank the soda?" _I remembered asking that to Nabiki. I can't explain how I felt at that time. All I know is that I can't bear the thought of Akane loving other man beside me.

"_How should I know?" _Nabiki replied to me.

"_Anou…" _

I looked to my other side and…

"AH!"

**_WHAM!_**

"Ouch…damn… my face." I was so stunned that I didn't notice the taller wall that I came face to face with. "Damn…" Why is this happening to me?

"_Ranma-chan, are you alright?" _

"Kasumi! What are you doing here? Not you too!" I exclaimed while rubbing my battered nose. First the pavement now the wall... No more please. I look to my right and saw the most finesse and silent woman in this anime series standing on top of a tall post light. I shook my head and resumed jumping on top of rooftops with Nabiki and Kasumi too. Somebody please call the mental hospital. The author has gone mad!

"_I think its ten o'clock in the morning when I saw Akane-chan drinking the soda." _

"_Ok. That's the end of our role in this chapter. Bye Ranma." _Nabiki said to me.

"_Good luck Ranma-chan." _Kasumi said and I watched the two jumped from a three story house then both of them landed gracefully on the pavement. Wow. I didn't thought I'll be able to see my two sister-in-laws in action. I continue my search for Akane and this time I decided to look at the park and when I arrived there the sight I saw almost gave me a heart attack. My Akane is with…

"Kunou!" That good for nothing idiot! The two were sitting on a bench and they were sitting too close to each other. Get away from her!

"Tendo Akane… the first time I saw you, I, Tatewaki Kunou the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School has fallen in love with you. The moment our eyes met I knew you've been dying to date me." **AN: **I'm not sure if that's the exact line that Kunou says but that's what I remember… sorry if it's wrong. Hehehe…

Yeah right. He's so full of it. Who would want to date him? But just look at my Akane-chan… She's so beautiful on that pink strapless dress she's wearing and that baby blue ribbon on her hair. She's also wearing light blue strappy sandals. My Akane-chan, don't go with that idiot.

"So now I'm going to make your dream come true. You'll have the honor to date me, Tatewaki Kunou, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School, the most famous and most loved student of all!" My eyes went wide and I felt my body tremble in anger when Kunou held Akane's right hand and kiss the back of her hand. No one kisses Akane but me.

"Hai. Kunou-sempai let's go on a date." I felt my heart stop when I heard Akane's sweet voice. Akane… my Akane… she just… agreed to date Kunou! She's even holding his hand too! NO! I quickly went to them and stood menacingly in front of them. Stupid potion!

"Saotome! What are you doing here?" Kunou asked. I turned to Akane. I don't know what I'll do if I look at Kunou. I might strangle him to death.

"Akane. Let's go." I said. I grabbed her other hand and pull her up.

"Hai. Let's go Ranma-chan." She said to me.

"No. Akane-chan. Let's go." Kunou said pulling her other hand.

"Hai. Kunou-sempai." Akane said. It's the potion. That stupid love potion. She's agreeing to anything I and Kunou was telling her. I have to get her home before things gets worse.

"Get your hands of her." I said pulling the hand that Kunou was holding. I wrapped my arms around Akane. "No one calls her Akane-chan but me!"

"Shut up and fight me Saotome." Kunou said. He was suddenly holding his bokken and was now in a fighting stance.

"Stay behind me Akane."

"Hai." Akane said. I looked at her smiling face. I caress her cheek. I won't let them take you from me Akane. I thought. She leaned on my hand and I can't help but smile at her lovely sight. I wish that she hadn't drunk the love potion so I'll now her smile was truly for me.

"Saotome!" I turned to Kunou just in time to see him running towards me with his bokken lifted high on air. I dodge his attack with my left hand. The hard wood meeting my arm but I didn't mind the pain. I quickly punch his stomach that made him let go of his weapon and clutched his aching stomach.

"Wohohoho!"

"Shit. Not another one." I whispered when I heard that familiar laugh. I quickly tug at Akane's hand and run when black rose petals started to fall from the sky.

"Finally after many days of traveling I can see Akane-chan again."

Whoow! Wrong turn! If Ryoga sees us there'll be more problems for me. We quickly went to the other direction away from Ryoga who was quietly looking at the sun deep in thought. I'm sure he's reminiscing his long travels because he always gets lost. Stupid pig.

"Where are we going Ranma?" Akane asked. I stopped running and looked around me. I can feel somebody is watching us.

"Stay back Akane." I said. Akane nodded. I continue to look around and make myself ready for any attack. I can really feel it. Eyes are watching us. I have the same feeling moments ago when I was fighting Kunou. But who are watching us?

"Wohohohohohoho!" Oh no! Kodachi. I tugged at Akane again and run away from the annoying laugh. I really hate that laugh. "Ranma, darling!" I heard Kodachi's irritating voice. Akane and I made a right turn.

"Soatome! I'm going to kill you." Crap! Kunou's up. We run to the opposite side where Kunou was. Those two are starting to get on my nerves. I can see Kunou behind us with Kodachi just right behind him on her gymnastic outfit.

"Wohohohohohoho! Ranma, darling!"

"I'm going you kill you Saotome! Give Tendo Akane back to me." Kunou shouted.

"Oni-chan! Don't you dare hurt my darling!" Akane and I turned right again when…

_**SPLASH!**_

"Damn." I instantly felt my body change. Why is this happening to me? I looked at my soaked body then at the old woman splashing water on the street. She has a confused look on her face as she stares at me. Why does she have to be here? I sighed.

"Are you ok Ranma?" Akane asked with her normal speaking voice. Not her melodious and sweet voice that sent shiver on my spine.

"I'm fine." I replied as I watched her. I don't have any effect on her since I'm a girl.

"Pig-tailed girl!"

"ACK!" I was so busy watching Akane that I didn't felt Kunou arrived. Now he has his arms wrapped around my tiny waist.

"Ranma, darling! Where are you?" Kodachi asked. Looking for my male form. "Ranma!"

"Let go of me Kunou!" I shouted as I move his face away from mine with my left hand.

"Are you jealous because I asked Akane on a date?" Kunou asked while he is still trying to get our cheek touched. So disgusting. "Don't worry my pig-tailed girl you can go with us too. I promise to take care of you and Akane." He said in a soothing voice that's makes me so sick.

"Tendo Akane! Where did you hide my darling?" Kodachi asked. She brought out her long ribbon and started to twirl it. "You're going to pay!"

"I said let me GO!" I shouted angrily. I give Kunou a strong punch in his stomach again. He instantly lost consciousness and before Kodachi can harm Akane, who was by the way in a fighting stance ready to attack but still looking so pretty, I quickly stand between her and Akane. Her ribbon wrapped around my left wrist and she tags forcefully at it.

"You pig-tailed girl! Where did you hide my darling Ranma? You two are in this together, aren't you?" She asked still tugging her ribbon but since I'm still stronger that her even in my female form she can't pull me towards her. "You can't take my darling away from me! We are meant to be together."

"In you dreams." I said. I tugged the ribbon towards me and she was sent flying to me. When she was a foot away from me I quickly punch her abdomen also sending her to unconsciousness like his crazy brother. "Akane, let's go home." I removed Kodachi's ribbon around my wrist and held Akane's left hand as we make our way home. I stopped. There is that feeling again. Somebody's watching.

"What's the matter Ranma?" Akane asked. I looked at her. I have to tell her about the potion.

"Akane… There is something you need to know." I said as I face her. "You accidentally–-"

"Charlotte! Charlotte!" A familiar voice called out.

"Shit." Not those two.

"Azusa let's go. I'm sure Charlotte is just taking a stroll."

"Another shit." I knew those voices. It's the lunatic ice skating duo. If Mikado sees me in this form and if she sees Akane… "Let's go!" I held Akane's hand again and pull her to the direction away from the two. We have to get away.

"Ranma, what's wrong?" Akane asked.

"I'll explain later." I said. Suddenly Akane pulled my hand forcefully that sent me to the pavement with my back against it. "What did you do that for?" I asked angrily as I quickly stand up.

"Tell me first what is happening." Akane said with her hands on her waist.

"Charlotte! Charlotte!" This is not good. Those two are near and Akane is in her stubborn mode. I'm a girl so I can't make her follow me.

"Azusa, let's OH! It's my pig-tailed girl and Tendo Akane too! This must be my lucky day!"

Shoot! They're here! I looked ahead of Akane. Azusa and Mikado were there and he was combing his brown hair.

"Pig-tailed girl! How 'bout another kiss from my luscious lips!" Mikado said as he walks towards me and Akane.

"Charlotte! Charlotte!" Azusa called out as she looks for her dear pet pig.

"We don't have time Akane. We'll look first for a hot water then I'll tell you everything." If I turn into a boy she'll follow anything I say.

"Fine." Akane said. We quickly run but Mikado was behind us.

"Pig-tailed girl! Tendo Akane! Just one kiss for each of you!" He called out in a singsong voice. Akane and I quickly turned to a corner and when we saw a ramen house we quickly went inside. We quietly listen for Mikado. "Pig-tailed girl! Tendo Akane! Come out! Don't be shy." We saw his feet outside the ramen house. He was standing right outside the door. He was about to get inside when…

**PAK! PAK! PAK! **

"Find Charlotte! Find him! Charlotte! Charlotte!" Mikado's partner shouted as she pounds him to the ground with her mallet.

"Yeah! Hit him some more! Hit him hard!" I whispered rooting for Azusa. For once she did the right thing.

"FINE! LET"S GO LOOK FOR YOUR STUPID PIG!" Mikado shouted angrily. The two started to walk away from the ramen house.

"He's not stupid! Charlotte is not stupid!" Azusa shouted as she continues to pound his head while walking away.

"FINE! JUST STOP IT ALREADY!" Mikado bellowed.

"Ranma. Here's the hot water." Akane said behind me. I didn't notice her leave but what's important is I have the hot water I needed. She poured it on me and I instantly felt the transformation of my body. Now I am taller that Akane and I felt my body grew stronger.

"Akane, let's go home." I said quickly not letting her ask anymore question. I'll answer all her question after we got safely home without any male but me. She nodded without any question. We went outside and make our way home.

"AIREN!"

Not again. The girl from the Amazon village landed in front of me and Akane with her bicycle and a box of ramen.

"Nihao Ranma!" Shampoo said and she wasted to time to cling to me. "Shampoo brought you ramen."

"I'm sorry Shampoo but we have to go." I said. I can feel eyes watching us again. Who is it?

"No Ranma! Shampoo not let you go with barbaric woman." Shampoo said placing herself between me and Akane.

"Get away from my Shampoo Soatome!"

Oh great! Four-eyed duck is here too. This must be my lucky day. What's next?

"Akane-chan! I finally found you."

Sigh. I should've asked! "Akane let's go." I said. I hold Akane's hand and before we can even take one step away from our place the three nuisances was in front of me.

"Saotome Ranma! I won't let you hurt my Shampoo! You womanizer!" Mousse said. He brings out his spear with a duck attached at one end of the spear.

"Airen!" Shampoo brutally shoved Mousse away from me that sent him to the nearest wall. "Let's go date. Shampoo cook ramen for you." Shampoo said.

"Akane-chan. Will you go–- "

Oh no you don't piggy! I quickly went to Akane and carried her bridal style. I jumped on top of a wall and quickly run away from the three. When I looked behind me I saw Mousse has brought out a long chain and together with the Amazon girl and that black pig they were close behind.

"AAkaanneee-cchaaannn!" Crap! It's the albino penguin! He was flying directly at us and when he was near I quickly kicked him away. The old pervert went flying to outer space.

"Hold on to me tight Akane." I said and Akane did. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head on my neck. I can feel her warm breathe on my skin that made my whole body shiver in delight.

"AIREN! COME BACK!"

"WOMANIZER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"SAOTOME! GET BACK HERE! AKANE-CHAN!"

I jumped on top of the rooftops and move faster. I felt Akane's hand tighten around my neck. "Don't worry Akane-chan. Everything will be over once we get home. I promise." I whispered to her. She smelled so pleasant and she felt so good in my arms.

"Ranma! Stop right there." Ryoga said. He has catch up on us and was now standing in front of me and Akane on top of a wall. I looked behind me and saw Mousse twirling his long chains on air.

"Airen!" Shampoo was standing on top of a veranda to the house on my left.

"I don't have time for this. Let us go!" I said not wanting to fight them this time. Akane is more important to me than any fight. And I'm sure I've wasted time trying to get away from all of them. I don't know what time it is but I am sure it's already past nine o'clock. I have to be home before ten o'clock.

"Shut up and fight!" Mousse and Ryoga said in chorus as they charge at me. I jumped away from them and run as fast as I could away from them.

"Akane, whatever happens don't let go." I said and I felt Akane nod her head. Those three were so close behind me and Akane. I run faster but then Mousse's chain caught me. It wrapped around Akane and my waist but still I run dragging him with us and I turned on a corner with the three so close behind.

**_SPLASH! _**

Thank Kami for the cold water. I never felt so happy that I was splashed with cold water. I smiled at the old lady who was splashing water on the street. I don't know if it's the same street earlier and she's the same old lady or if the old lady just seems to pop out at every corner and it was her ultimate happiness to splash water on us. I don't know and I don't care as long as those three will stop from chasing me on there human form.

"Quack! Quack!"

"Did you say anything, ducky?" I asked mockingly at the four-eyed duck beside me with his chains wrapped around him.

"Bwee! Bwee!"

"Nice to see you too p-chan." I said to Ryoga who was angrily yelling at me.

"Meow! Meow!"

"Oh no…" I look behind me and I felt my whole body tensed up when I saw my most hated animal. A cat! "Ranma, calm down… as long as she don't come near me I'm fine." I said to myself.

"P-chan!" Akane exclaimed happily as she went to her beloved pet. I let her go to him since Ryoga can't make her do anything in that form and because I was so busy watching the pink cat to make sure she doesn't go near me.

"A-Akane. Le-Let's go." I said nervously as I slowly stepped back away from Shampoo but every step I take backwards she also stepped towards me. "G-Go-good kitty… s-stay there..."

"Bwee! Bwee… bwee! Bwee!" P-chan said to Shampoo. If it's translated it means: go get him Shampoo.

"YAaaahhhh!" I shrieked very loud when Shampoo jumped on my face. "Ahhh! I like cat! I love cat!" I shouted as I run around in panicked. "Ahh! Get off me! Waahhh!"

"Nice kitty..." I heard Akane said.

"AKANE! Get it off me." Slowly I felt the cat being moved away from my face. I opened my eyes and saw Akane standing in front of me. Akane was holding Shampoo by her collar with her left hand while Ryouga was happily lying on Akane's right arm and her chest.

"Why you perverted pig! Come here!" I shouted angrily as I grabbed him away from Akane.

"Ranma, stop bullying p-chan! He didn't do anything to you." Akane said. She snatched p-chan from me and tossed Shampoo away.

"Quack! Quack!" Mousse cried out as he run after Shampoo.

"Akane wait!" I call out as I follow Akane and p-chan. "We have to go home. You're not safe here outside."

"Why not?" Akane asked not even looking at me as I walk beside her.

"Bwee! Bwee!"

"Shut up piggy!" I snarled at Ryoga who was comfortably lying on Akane's arms. Akane glared at me. "Akane… let's go home and I'll explain everything to you." She stopped walking and faced me.

"Tell me now and then I'll go home with you." Akane said.

"Bwee! Bwee!" The annoying pig second the notion.

"Why you little twirt…"

**PAK!**

It was too late for me to see Akane's magical mallet that it sent me face first on the concrete. Danm! I hate being a girl. She won't follow me.

"My pig-tailed girl! Tendo Akane!"

Crap! Not him again. I felt I was being pulled up from the road and then I was in the arms of the most psychotic person in Nerima. SanzeninMikado.

"How 'bout a kiss for you my darling. I know you want it." I was too weak to move. No! He can't kiss me! I watched as he moves his disgusting lips closer to mine.

Somebody help me…

**PAK! PAK! PAK! **

"FIND CHARLOTTE! CHARLOTTE! CHARLOTTE!" Azusa bellowed. I quickly jump away from his arms as another psychotic skater arrived. I've never been so happy to see ShiratoriAzusa again. Problem solved.

"Akane?" On no! Another problem. Where did she go? I run away from the two to look for Akane.

**PAK! PAK! PAK! **

"FIND CHARLOTTE! CHARLOTTE! CHARLOTTE!"

"STOP! YOU BRAT!" I heard Mikado roared angrily followed by Azusa's crying. They are so perfect for each other. Now I'm back to zero! Akane's gone again.

"Akane where are you?" I asked to no one. I think I should change first into a boy so that if I see Akane she'll follow me. I went to Dr. Tofu's clinic since its just a few blocks away. When I arrived there I quickly got a hot water and poured it to myself. I looked at the clock: 9:25 am. Thirty five minutes left. I don't have enough time. I hastily left the clinic and I didn't bother to talk to Dr. Tofu since his not in his right mind because he's talking to Kasumi over the phone. When return to his right mind he'll see a large hole on his wall that he unconsciously made. I leaped on top of the rooftop and continue my search for Akane since it's easier to find her from this height. I didn't know if I'm being paranoid before when I felt eyes watching me and Akane because now I can't feel anyone watching anymore.

"Ranma-chan! Hey! Ranma-chan!" I heard somebody call my name and when I looked behind me I saw Ukyo running towards me together with her oversized spatula on her back.

"Hey Ukyo-chan." I said and then I resumed running with her on my side.

"Where are you going? You look like your looking for someone." Ukyo said while my eyes were roaming around for any sign of a cute, violent tomboy and an annoying black pig. "Is there something wrong?" She asked. I told her everything that happened since she's my best friend. She listens attentively as we leap from one roof to another. I told her how worried I am. I told her everything I felt. I don't know why I told her all this but I felt better to be finally telling this to someone close to me. "I see…" She said at the end of my story. I can feel her intently looking at me. Examining my expression and I knew she cans see how bothered and sad I am.

"Have you seen Akane-chan?" I asked her.

"Akane-chan?" Ukyo asked surprised. She stopped and then she suddenly started to attack me with her killer spatula. "AKANE-CHAN! Since when do you call her that?" She asked angrily still attacking while I'm evading her. I can understand if she's very mad at me. I'll also accept if she doesn't want to talk to me ever again. I know she loves me more than her best friend and it's reasonable that she wanted to kill me but it think its time to tell everyone, starting with my best friend, how I truly felt for Akane. How I care for her more than anybody in this world.

"I'm sorry Ukyo-chan but I don't have time to fight you. I need to find my dear fiancée." I said. That infuriated her more that she started to attack faster with her big and smaller spatulas. She swings her big spatula towards me. I avoided it and landed on top of it to stop her attacks. "I'm sorry Ukyo-chan…" I whispered then I jumped behind her. When she turned around I quickly punch her on her abdomen. She let go of her spatula and her body slowly crumpled. I catch her and gently laid her on the rooftop.

"Ranma-chan… do you lov–-" I didn't let her finish talking. I just nodded my head and smiled at her. I bid her goodbye and continued my search for Akane. For a few minutes I continue to jump on top of rooftops and then I went to our school. I was walking in front of our school gate when I heard two of my schoolmates talking.

"Let's go to the chapel." The short brown-haired girl said.

"Why?" Her friend asked. She has black shoulder-length hair.

"Let's watch Akane's wedding."

'AKANE'S WHAT?' I mentally screamed.

"Guess who she's going to marry?" The brown-haired girl asked.

"Of course it's Saotome Ranma. After all he's Akane's fiancé."

'Correct answer.' I thought as I continued to eavesdrop to the two.

"Wrong answer." The girl with the short hair said. I don't like her at all. Nosy girl. "She's marrying Ryoga."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed so loud that the two looked at me in shocked. This is not true. I can't and will never believe this. I grabbed the short hair's left arm and looked at her watch. 9:45 am. Fifteen minutes left. I quickly left not even bothering to listen at the two who were chatting again about me and Akane. In a flash I was in front of the chapel heaving as I catch my breath. Never in my entire life I've run this fast. My chest hurts because of so much emotions building up inside me. I walked to the closed door. I looked at it as I say to myself that what I heard was not true. That's its just a rumor. There is no way Akane is marrying that pig.

'This is just another dream… just a dream.' Slowly I push the large wooden door open and at the sight before me I can feel my heart slowly tightening so painfully. The wedding song was playing as a lady in a white beautiful wedding gown was walking towards the altar. She was just a few steps away from the altar and I didn't dare to look at her groom. I can't look at him. I don't want to!

'No. It's not Akane.' I said to myself trying to convince myself. I looked around and when I saw familiar faces I felt my tears starting to form in my eyes. Everyone was there. Our classmates, schoolmates, even our teachers are there. The crazy Kuno family. The weird skating duo. Shampoo, Cologne and Mousse. I looked at the occupant of the front row and when I saw them I quickly wiped the tears that threaten to fall from my eyes. Mr. Tendo, my father, Nabiki and Kasumi were all standing there and looking at the bride as she faces her groom.

"No…It can't be…" I whispered. I look at the familiar face of the groom. I felt so much hatred for him at the moment. I hate him so much that I wanted to kill him. I watched him as he pull up the white veil covering the bride's face. She has short blue hair.

"No… please…" I felt my voice tremble and my tears fall from my eyes so quickly I didn't even felt it form in my eyes. It flows freely as I saw her face. My chest hurts so badly when I saw her smile at him. I feel as if my heart is going to burst from so much pain when I saw him caress her cheek and she leaned to his hand with her eyes closed. 'No… Akane…'

"**AAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"**

**

* * *

****AN: **mwahahahahahha! I've finally posted this chapter I only have two things to say. First, I'M SO SORRY for the VERY LATE UPDATE! Hehehehe… ! I have rewritten this chapter thrice that's why it took me this long and I've been a very lazy girl this pass months but I'm glad I got my butt in gear again. Hahahahah! Lastly, THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE VERY KIND PEOPLE who reviewed my story… Thank you very much. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Thanks again and I'll do my best to finish the last two chapters! ENJOY:D (nn) :) 

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**Alazae, Cherryblossom, ****Nissepisse** **and Itnia: **ei! Thanks for the review! Sorry if I put four the four of you together because I'm sure I'll just repeat what I said to each of you so I think this is better! Ahahahah! I wish no one gets mad at me. Thanks again! ENJOY reading:D

**RiaSternchen**Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the challenges. I really thought the first challenge was corny so I changed it and it got better. I also thought no one will like the seduction thingy because the concept isn't really new but I'm so glad many readers love it! Wahahahaha! I'm so happy!

**princess-elli100**hello there! Thank you very much for always reviewing my story! You're so kind… Hehehehe! I'm so happy you like my story and don't worry you'll know the winner very sooon… Wohohhohhohoho! 0

**Priestess Kohana**Hey! You said your only 13 you shouldn't be reading stories like this! I'll tell your parents! Wahahahahaha! Just kidding:D You can read my story all you want and I promise I won't tell anyone that you're underage! Teehehehe… :p And about your question… it's a no. Sorry… I can't really write a lemon and I only read stories with lemon as long as it's decent enough… blush

**CurlsofGold****UnheardSymphony****Aerissy****, and Bibì: **Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy reading and don't forget to review again, ok? Hehehehehe… :D

**TearsofDagmar**Wahahahaha! I'm so glad you like my story! I took me forever to update again… Hehehehe… gomen… I hope you'll like this chapter too! ;p

**Ryoku's Jiki Sweetie**I'm not a meanie! A lazy ass maybe, but just a little. Hehehehe… Sorry for updating so late… here's the new chapter. ENJOY! Don't forget to REVIEW or I won't update again! Wahahahahaha! Ok maybe I am a meanie! Harharharhar! But not much… ;D

**ChanChanandMosasi****Cutie-akane****Shadowlcnight****, and Carcar: **Hey guys, thanks for the review. Never in any of my stories I got this many reviews. This is so amazing! Sorry for being so late in updating…Thanks again and enjoy reading this chapter!

**Angry fan: **Here's the update… please don't kill me. If you do no more updates! Harharharhar:p

**Dante:** Dante no hentai! mallet Dante two times, change of mind makes it five times wahahahahaha! Just kidding! Hehehehe… :p So what part of Ranma's thoughts matched yours? Hmm… hahahaha! Don't answer that. I'm so nosy! blush Thanks for the review:D

**Nichelle: **Bingo! You're so good! That's what I really want to show the readers! The switching thingy and them thinking the same thing! If I can make this in an anime series just like the real thing –-which is way toooooo impossible–- I want the scene to switch from Akane to Ranma in vice versa. I can't explain it so well but I hope you can picture out what I am trying to say. Hehehehe… I talk too much. Anyway, thank you very much for the review and sorry for the wrong grammars. I'll try my best to improve my work. :) :D

**Maruading Storyteller**You know what? For two months that I've been a lazy ass I was wondering the same thing as you. Where is my story going… hmm… but after starting to write this chapter for the third time and reading all my wonderful reviews I found my answer! I've already planned the last two chapters in my head so to you, to **Lessy** and to everyone else I believe I'll be able to finish this story! So please pray for my brain not to get lazy again. Wahahahahahaaha! Thanks for your review!

**Hunny's Bunny**Hey, sorry it took me this long to update again. Hehehehe… Thanks for your patience and for the reviews. Hope to hear from you again. (nn) **  
**

**Curl**Thanks for the review… I already put this in between paragraphs, is that ok? Hehehehhe… I hope I didn't used 'were' this time. Hahahaha! I really don't know coz I didn't check it. Wahahahaha! Thanks for putting me in your fav list. I'm so happy… :) The reason I didn't put whose POV it is because I want a sort of effect on the story… I can't explain it very well but if you read **Nichelle**'s review to me and my response to her you'll understand. Hehehehe…;D

**Zahira**, **Strawberry Story Dreamer**, **Silverose136**, and **twistedstranger**: For the who-knows-how-many-times thank you very much! All of you are amazing readers! All of you makes me so damn happy! sniff, sniff

**Kealohapumehana: **Here's the new chapter! Sorry for being so late AGAIN. Hehehehe… Thanks for the long review it made me very happy! I think I'll make Ranma win so I can have your $50 and I'll force you to produce that money to give to me! laughs evilly Just kidding:p The winner will be revealed very soon… ohohohohohoo!

**Liz: **You're absolutely right! School works make me so crazy! I'm glad its summer already! Vacation! Hahahahaha! Thanks for the review. I love Inuyasha too! Very much! I always read Inuyasha fanfics. I also want to write a KagomeXInuyasha and RinXSesshoumarou fanfic but I can't think of anything! Hmm… what if I make Inuyasha and Kagome play the game of seduction too? evil smirk Hahahahaha! What do you think?

**Anonoy: **oi! Are you a Filipino? Wow! Angas! Hahahahah! Can you really make my story into comics? That would be really awesome! I'm so excited!

**Goku90504**I think Akane can be very sexy too if she wants too and I think if she uses her sexiness and her beauty Ranma will melt faster than an ice cube under the sun! In some episodes Ranma easily blushes with just Akane's smile what more if she seduces him. GO AKANE! FIGHT-O! Hehehehehe… But if that's what you think then I'll respect that. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing my story. I hope you'll finish reading my story till the end and then tell me what you think. Hehehehe… Thanks again:D ;)

**Kaebi: **Tehehehehe… I can picture what you look like. :p Hehehehe… Thanks for the review!

**Gennie Kag's and Sess's Chi****, Ranmakane, Tarah21, and Zahira: **Thanks for the review! Glad you guys like my story! Enjoy reading and don't forget to review! Please! Hehehehe…

**Misato: **Oh yeah! Your right! I totally forgot! Don't tell anyone, ok? Let's just pretend that I did it on purpose because it's just Ranma's fantasy… Tehehehehe. :p Thanks for the review. And umm… can… fidgeting can you… blushing canyoupleasecheckthegrammarofmystory? Hehehe… I really want to post my story in other websites but my grammar is not so good! I really want to improve it… can you please? Pretty please with cherry, chocolate syrup and sprinkle on top? Hehehehe… ;p :D

**FineNekoHanyou: **I'm so happy you enjoyed my story…thank you for your review and I hope you'll get to read more AkaneXRanma fanfictions… I'm sure you'll enjoy reading lots of fanfics! Thanks again and welcome to One of the coolest website on earth! Hahahaha! (nn)

Finally! I'm done! I can't believe it took me almost half day to finish my response to all your reviews! Hahahaha! My back hurts but still it's so fun to read all of your reviews! Thanks a bunch guys! I really wish that you'll all like this chapter because I'm not that confident about this one. Hehehehe… That's all… ENJOY! See yah all next month or earlier I'll try… for the next chapter… hihihihi… :D ;p


End file.
